Algo especial
by ritorudeito
Summary: La más reciente integrante del equipo parece llevarse muy bien con Chat Noir, pero parece haber algo más, es… como si compartieran algo especial… Pero esto a Ladybug no tendría por qué importarle ¿cierto? ¡No le importaba! No estaba molesta, ni triste, no lo extrañaba ni mucho menos estaba ¡Celosa!
1. Chapter 1

**ALGO ESPECIAL**

.

.

 _ **Aquella batalla se había tornado en una de las más complicadas que habían tenido los héroes de Paris.**_

 _ **Ladybug no sabía exactamente como había aparecido aquella chica, su nueva compañera que se hacía llamar Queen bee y evidentemente portaba un traje y un miraculous inspirados en una abeja. Al principio había desconfiado, pero la ayuda invaluable que les brindo en aquella dura batalla era una prueba fehaciente de que era una digna portadora. Y prueba de aquello era el akuma purificado que ahora estaba liberando**_

 _ **Sin embargo el tiempo no jugaba a su favor, los tres miraculous sonaron alertando a sus respectivos portadores de que, si no se daban prisa sus identidades serían reveladas**_

 _ **\- Gracias por tu ayuda Queen bee- dijo sinceramente la heroína del traje de motas – ha sido muy valiosa**_

 _ **\- Lo sé – afirmó la chica nueva – como súper heroína soy asombrosa ...Además tienen que aceptar que este traje me queda muy bien**_

 _ **Ladybug la miro no muy a gusto con sus alardeos. A diferencia de ella, Chat Noir se reía sutilmente por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Lo cierto es que para Queen bee, aunque no se lo dijera, había sido asombroso combatir como heroína junto a Ladybug, de quien presumía ser la fan número uno**_

 _ **Por eso, el siguiente movimiento por parte del chico la tomó por sorpresa… a ambas**_

 _ **Acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, Chat Noir la reverencio**_

 _ **\- A sido un placer y un honor combatir hoy a tu lado Queen bee… Ojala se repita pronto**_

 _ **Y entonces ocurrió…**_

 _ **Algo… Algo se removió en las emociones de la chica detrás de la máscara de Queen bee y un recuerdo le golpeo**_

 _ **Un recuerdo de hace muchos años… de un tiempo en que se consideraba feliz**_

 _._

 _Bajo los imponentes muros de una enorme mansión, se daba una cálida y memorable escena. Un par de niños, ambos de cabello rubio, él con hermosos ojos verdes, azules los de ella. Ambos compartían sonrisas mientras llevaban a cabo el que se había convertido en su juego predilecto_

 _Ella, llevando una corona adornando su largo cabello a juego con un vestido largo_

 _Él, llevaba un improvisado pero a la vez elegante traje semejante al de un príncipe de la era antigua_

 _Sin embargo, sus divertidos juegos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus padres, recordándoles que era hora de despedirse_

 _La mirada de la niña se entristeció al saber que era hora de que su amigo se fuera y nuevamente se quedaría sola._

 _El niño de encantadores ojos verdes se percató de la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga_

 _Y con el fin de alegrarla de nuevo, en una elegancia poco común hoy día, ese niño se puso de pie para inclinarse frente a su amiga en una reverencia_

 _\- A sido un honor y un placer estar hoy a tu lado Reina Chloe – añadió tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos – Ojala pronto podamos repetirlo_

 _La niña se vio sorprendida por sus acciones pero acabo sonriendo ante estas pues era obvio que su amigo seguía actuando de acuerdo al traje que llevaba puesto, como si su juego continuara_

 _Tal había sido el encanto de ese niño que no pudo resistir el llevarle el juego_

 _Chloe se puso de pie y extendiendo su largo vestido, con la misma elegancia que una autentica reina lo haría, le devolvió la reverencia y dijo – El honor ha sido todo mío Sir Adrien Agreste_

 _._

 _ **Volviendo de golpe a su realidad, ante sus ojos continuaba**_

 _ **el súper héroe con traje de gato aun ejecutando esa reverencia pero en su mente estaba su amigo de la infancia. Era como si de pronto lo viera reflejado en ese chico enmascarado**_

 _ **No veía al súper modelo que ahora tenía muchos amigos y rechazaba su compañía, veía a ese niño que disfrutaba de su amistad**_

 _ **Automáticamente, ella sonrió… Sonrió como sentía no lo había hecho en diez largos años… y sin ella misma saber la razón, le respondió**_

 _ **\- El honor ha sido todo mío Chat Noir – dijo devolviéndole la reverencia como si portara un largo y elegante vestido frente a alguien de la realeza**_

 _ **Y esta vez, fue Chat Noir quien se sorprendió, no solo porque esa respuesta por parte de la chica era lo último que esperaba, sino porque algo… Algo se removió en las emociones del chico detrás de la máscara del súper héroe**_

 _ **Era como si miles de sentimientos fuesen tocados y miles de recuerdos revivieran. Sin saber que compartían los mismos pensamientos y los miles de recuerdos, ambos chicos se miraban uno al otro invadidos por nostalgia**_

 _ **Nostalgia en el corazón de Chat Noir porque, aunque ante sí tenía a la heroína Queen bee, no pudo evitar con sus acciones recordar a su amiga de la infancia, y como era su amistad sin las presiones que con el tiempo fueron surgiendo… No tenía en mente a la chica mimada y arrogante, sino a la misma niña con la que tanto tiempo paso cuando eran niños**_

 _ **Sin saberlo, sus ojos se habían conectado, compartiendo sin querer los mismo sentimientos nostálgicos y con miles de recuerdos a flor de piel**_

 _ **Fue hasta que el siguiente aviso de los miraculous los que los saco de su ensoñación**_

 _ **Apartaron la mirada algo nerviosos y sin prestar atención de nuevo, la chica del traje de abeja desapareció sintiendo la mirada de Chat Noir clavada a sus espaldas, inconsciente de que Chat Noir no había tenido tiempo de decirle sobre los múltiples recuerdos que le trajo**_

 _ **Por otra parte, la heroína del traje de motas había observado aquello sin saber exactamente que pensar… No había nada extraño en que Chat la reverenciara como el auténtico caballero que presumía de ser**_

 _ **Fue la reacción de Queen bee la que nadie se esperaba, mucho menos ella y fue eso lo que desató todo lo demás, pues justo después de esa insignificante acción Ladybug de pronto sintió que aquello se había convertido en un momento privado… como si los dos se hubieran conectado en alguna forma… Como si compartieran algo que ella ignorara… Algo que no podía compartir… Y aquello la hizo sentir ¿extraña?**_

 _ **Ladybug sacudió la cabeza queriendo aclarar su mente ¿Qué había sido aquello? No lo sabía, pero se dijo a si misma que no importaba… Pasaría mucho tiempo para que esa chica volviera a aparecer en batalla… No era algo que tuviera que preocuparle… No le preocupaba… Ni mucho menos**_

 _ **Pero ¿así sería?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO UNO**_

 _ **.**_

\- Y ¿Qué dices mi lady?

\- Digo que te concentres – respondió Ladybug mientras corría al lado de su compañero por los tejados. Estaban en medio de una batalla, pero aquello no parecía importarle lo suficiente a su compañero

\- Estoy concentrado mi lady – respondió

\- ¿Y buscas estar en pleno combate para invitarme a salir?

\- Siempre es buena oportunidad – respondió con una sonrisa ante la que ella rodó los ojos… como siempre – A menos que seas tú la que se distraiga con la idea – continuó con voz suave y mirada coqueta – Te lo digo, tú, yo, algunas golosinas disfrutando del esperado estreno de una famosa película… Y en medio de la oscuridad de la sala podríamos tomarnos de la mano…

\- Ya quisieras – respondió la chica

. Si – afirmó el con descaro – Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- Ahh – titubeo la chica - ¡Cuidado!

Ambos héroes se alarmaron, pues el akuma había aprovechado su distracción para lanzar contra ellos un pesado autobús

Instintivamente ellos se cubrieron cuando de pronto, algo detuvo el pesado objeto, lanzándolo a varios metros lejos de ellos sin que llegara a hacerles daño

Ambos héroes buscaron con la mirada al responsable y no tardaron en encontrarle de pie en un tejado cercano y con una arrogante postura

\- ¿Queen bee? – murmuró Ladybug sorprendida al verla

\- Parece que alguien llegó justo a tiempo – dijo su compañero con una sonrisa inclinándose un poco en dirección a la recién llegada

\- Siempre se me da todo perfecto…– respondió Queen bee con orgullo dejándose caer del tejado y aterrizar justo al lado de ellos – De nada – añadió la chica nueva dándoles una leve reverencia

\- Siempre es buena tu aparición – respondió Chat Noir entre risas devolviéndole la reverencia

Ladybug intento sonreír a la par que ellos lo hacían pero de nuevo veía su interacción sintiéndose fuera de lugar… ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde venía tanta confianza entre esos dos?

Sin embargo, de nueva cuenta se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo estruendo causado por el villano al que enfrentaban esa tarde

\- ¿Algún plan mi lady? – preguntó Chat Noir

La aludida analizó al akuma y miro a su alrededor como buscando ideas – Sí – le dijo con convicción – Intenta ir tras él, finge que vas a atacarlo ¡distráele lo suficiente! Y alejaló de donde pueda causar daño… Queen bee y yo te seguimos

\- ¡Como órdenes! – respondió Chat Noir al tiempo que se lanzaba en dirección al villano

Ladybug esperó unos momentos. Ambas chicas observaron cómo Chat Noir no tardo en llamar la atención del villano

\- Nada mal Chat Noir – murmuró Ladybug observándolo y sonriendo sutilmente

\- Sí que es muy bueno – murmuro Queen bee a su lado recordándole a Ladybug que estaba acompañada - Nunca antes me había fijado – añadió

Al parecer la chica nueva hablaba más consigo misma que con su compañera, pero… Era cierto, antes no prestaba mucha atención al chico súper héroe pues su admiración era enfocada en Ladybug

No obstante, Ladybug, inconsciente de lo que ella pensaba, noto cierta ¿fascinación? En las palabras de la chica

– se le da muy bien ¿no? – preguntó Queen bee esta vez dirigiéndose a su compañera, mirando directo a sus ojos – Eso de distraer

Ladybug titubeo antes de responder ¿se imaginó el doble sentido de su pregunta? – Ssii – respondió desviando su mirada más Ladybug no se había percatado de lo observadora que podía ser su nueva compañera – Es muy bueno

Sin querer continuar con el tema, Ladybug devolvió su atención al akuma. Chat Noir ya lo había alejado y distraído lo suficiente. Era el momento – Ahora nos toca – dijo Ladybug recobrando su seguridad. Queen bee asintió y la siguió

Mientras tanto…

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Eres pésimo! – decía Chat Noir mientras esquivaba los ataques que lanzaba el akuma, que a su vez se enfureció más por la arrogancia del chico súper héroe y lanzó un ataque con mucha más intensidad el cual paso exactamente a un costado del chico - ¿es enserio? – añadió el chico queriendo burlarse de nuevo

\- No apunte hacia a ti – dijo la gruesa y malvada voz del akuma

Por otra parte…

Las dos chicas avanzaban por los tejados lo más rápido que podían hasta que la voz de su compañero las alertó

 _¡Cuidado!_

Sin embargo, aunque hubieran querido, era demasiado tarde, el ataque fue tan fuerte que ninguna de las dos chicas tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo y el fuerte impacto las lanzó fuera del tejado del edifico en el que estaban

La caída parecía inevitable. Ladybug extendió la cuerda de su yoyo pero no había nada de lo que pudieran sostenerse o algo parecido

 _¡Ladybug!_

Un segundo después de escuchar la voz de su compañero, repentinamente la cuerda de su yoyo logró sujetarse. Ladybug se aferró con fuerza a ella y con un par de movimientos su caída se vio frenada mientras ella quedaba colgando en el aire de la cuerda de su yoyo completamente a salvo

 _\- Eso estuvo cerca…_ \- murmuró Ladybug mientras calmaba su respiración - ¿cierto?

No hubo respuesta

\- ¿Queen bee?

La heroína con el traje de motas comenzaba a alarmarse por no ver a su compañera a salvo junto a ella y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones a fin de encontrarla - ¿Queen bee estas…?

Acto seguido la chica del traje de motas enmudeció al ver a su compañera a salvo… en brazos de su compañero

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntaba Chat Noir a la chica mientras la chica bajaba de sus brazos

\- Bastante bien… gracias por salvarme kitty – le dijo Queen bee

\- Hubiera sido una fea caída

Ladybug seguía colgando de la cuerda de su yoyo mientras los observaba… de nuevo esa confianza pero… no era eso lo que la mantenía estática en su posición siendo únicamente espectadora de aquello… ¿Por qué no podía salir de la impresión? ¿Por qué estaba impresionada? ¿O era shock? ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente bajar de ahí y volver a la batalla como si nada… como siempre?

\- En fin… no fue nada Reina bee – dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos aparentemente inconsciente de que tenía la mirada de Ladybug sobre el

\- Solo espero que esto no te ponga en aprietos – dijo Queen bee con las manos en la cintura haciendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño – Tal vez debiste haber ido tras Ladybug como siempre… no querrás que se moleste

Y por fin, fue ese comentario el que sacó a Ladybug del shock… No era eso lo que le pasaba

\- Ladybug y yo estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de caídas…- respondió Chat Noir mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás sin razón aparente –A ti por el contrario aun te falta habituarte… Pero tranquila, en un par de batallas más Ladybug y yo no tendremos que preocuparnos más por tu seguridad pues esto te parecerá cosa de niños… Además Ladybug sabe que no tendría que ponerse celosa por esto ¿cierto mi lady? – preguntó al tiempo que daba media vuelta y quedaba frente a la heroína quien seguía colgando de la cuerda del yoyo y le extendía su mano para ayudarle a bajar como si así demostrara que todo el tiempo supo dónde estaba

Ladybug sin decir nada miro hacia la mano de que su compañero le ofrecía

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿estás bien? – preguntó el chico en tono preocupado al ver el semblante de la chica

\- Si – respondió por fin pero con la misma seriedad - ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – añadió al tiempo que se dejaba caer sin aceptar el agarre de su compañero

Y al hacerlo tuvo que ocultar una mueca de dolor pues al parecer no calculo bien la altura a la que estaba y todo su peso recayó en su tobillo…

Sin embargo, no logro engañar a su compañero

\- Mi lady te…

\- Estoy bien… No hay que preocuparnos de mi seguridad – concluyó Ladybug dándole la espalda y tirando de la cuerda de su yoyo pasando por alto que todo ese tiempo, había estado sujeta al bastón de Chat Noir

Ladybug volvió al combate contra el akuma

" _¿Por qué le dije eso?"_ se cuestionaba así misma

Chat Noir tardó unos segundos en seguirla pues seguía estático después de lo que le dijo Ladybug ¿Qué había pasado con ella? No estaba molesta después de todo ¿cierto? ¿No tenía razones… o sí? Chat Noir en su mente descartó automáticamente lo que Queen bee había dicho sobre que se pondría celosa, después de todo… ¿No se percató acaso de que su nueva compañera no había alcanzado a sostenerse como ella había hecho?

Cuando Queen bee no logro sujetarse su expresión era de miedo al creer que nada la salvaría de aquella peligrosa caída ¿lo sabía, no?

.

Ladybug se encontraba corriendo en dirección al akuma, quien había aprovechado lo acontecido para alejarse del equipo

Avanzaba por los tejados con algo de dificultad dado que aun sentía cierto dolor en su tobillo

Constantemente tenía que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar su mente, pues esa escena se repetía una y otra vez

¿Por qué rayos le pasaba aquello?

¿Por qué rayos había reaccionado de esa forma? No era la primera vez que veía a Chat Noir salvando a alguien más, ese era su trabajo, eran súper héroes y todos eran un equipo…Entre ellos se cuidaban siempre ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Había sido el comentario de Queen bee? _¡No! ¡Claro que no!_

\- ¿segura que estas bien mi lady? – dijo la voz de su compañero, quien corría a un lado de ella y la sacaba de sus pensamientos

Ella, al sentir la genuina preocupación de su compañero respondió esta vez con sinceridad – Si… - dijo con un pesado suspiro - lo siento no sé qué me esta…

\- Siento que te hayas lastimado el tobillo – dijo Chat Noir

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces creyendo que no había escuchado bien - ¿qué? - ella hubiera jurado que no se había dado cuenta

\- ¿Qué tal un helado? En cuanto acabemos con el akuma claro…

\- Ahh – titubeo Ladybug

\- Siempre te hará sentir mejor… - añadió su compañero esperanzado

\- yo…

\- ¡Por cierto Chat Noir! – dijo la efusiva voz de Queen bee quien aparecía interrumpiéndoles – Gracias por salvarme – dijo acompañada de un guiño

\- ¡Ah! – Dijo Chat Noir con una mano en su cabello alborotado – No fue nada – respondió quitándole importancia

\- Sí que lo fue… Salvaste mi cabello de un _cataclismo_

Chat Noir no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de su nueva compañera ante el evidente juego de palabras que había hecho

Ladybug sin darse cuenta esbozo una mueca de ¿ _disgusto_?

\- ¿Y… qué dices Ladybug? – volvió a preguntar el chico girándose de nuevo a ella

\- Sabes que no podemos – respondió Ladybug con algo de dureza que quito la sonrisa que tenía el chico en el rostro

\- Pero…

Concéntrense en la batalla… para eso estamos aquí - Sin darle tiempo a decirle algo Ladybug se adelantó para enfrentar al villano sin darse cuenta de la expresión triste que dejó en su compañero quien después de unos segundos, dio un profundo suspiró y esbozo una sonrisa que más que alegría mostraba resignación… Después de todo, esperaba esa respuesta

\- ¿está bien? – preguntó Queen bee en tono serio

Al momento en que Chat Noir se giró hacia la chica, ella no pudo evitar que se le fuera el aliento ante una nueva impresión y un descubrimiento… Ese sentimiento desconocido despertaba de nuevo en ella

Al ver sus ojos verdes, por lo regular llenos de brillo y ahora inundados de tristeza… De pronto los ojos de Chat Noir le recordaron a unos expresivos ojos que solo había visto una vez… en un único chico… su amigo de la infancia

\- Si… siempre es más responsable con esto de ser súper héroes – respondió Chat Noir

\- ¿no es demasiado?

\- ¡no!... tiene razón… además… Quiero que este bien – concluyó Chat Noir suspirando de nueva cuenta, con mucho sentimiento

.

 _Años atrás…_

 _._

 _Su amigo no podía ocultar sus emociones por mucho que se esforzara… Cuando estaba feliz sus ojos brillaban de modo que lo hacían más que evidente pero cuando su corazón se inundaba de tristeza se apagaba el brillo de sus ojos_

 _Ella lo había notado, por lo regular era tan frecuente como los regaños injustificados de su padre_

 _Algo que ella no experimentaba, pero le dolía verlo en su mejor amigo_

 _\- No es nada, mi padre tiene razón, quiere que sea responsable_

 _\- Es demasiado – había dicho ella – para nuestra edad…_

 _\- Quiero que el este bien…_

 _._

\- ¿estás bien? – fue ahora Chat Noir quien le preguntó a su compañera pues parecía que se había desconectado del mundo un momento para perderse en sus pensamientos

Ella parpadeo un par de veces para retomar la realidad – Si – respondió recordando lo que una vez se había prometido, no le gustaba ver triste a su amigo Adrien… Y algo había en Chat Noir que despertaba en ella el mismo sentimiento ¿Qué era? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta… Quizá, que ambos tuvieran un corazón tan _cálido_ … Quizá el que sus ojos fueran igual de expresivos… No lo sabia

Pero si ya no podía hacer nada por su amigo… Tal vez podría hacer algo por su nuevo compañero de batallas quien se había portado espectacular con ella… sin duda era encantador por naturaleza… una razón más para recordar a su amigo _Adrien_

 _._

Finalmente, ambos súper héroes se apresuraron para de nuevo dar alcance a su compañera

Ese breve tiempo, no pasó desapercibido para la chica nueva quien aprovecho para hacer una pregunta aparentemente casual

\- Entonces ¿nada de verse fuera de una batalla? – había preguntado Queen bee

\- Algo así… mi lady es muy responsable con esto y no nos vemos a menos que sea un akuma, una emergencia… o un patrullaje – añadió Chat Noir volviendo a adquirir el típico brillo de sus ojos ¿la razón? Ella se encargaría de descubrirla…

\- ¿patrullaje?

\- Si… solo ella y yo velando Paris por las noches – respondió Chat Noir quizá sin percatarse de lo fascinado que sonaba cuando relataba aquello

" _Solo ella y yo velando Paris por las noches"_ resonó en la mente de Queen bee mientras cuidadosamente se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Voy entendiendo esto…

.

Aquella batalla que parecía interminable por fin vio su final cuando Ladybug libero el akuma purificado. Y después del tradicional choque de puños la nueva heroína se despidió sin más, no sin antes poner cuidadosa atención a los planes que el dúo hacía para su patrullaje al siguiente día

 _\- Nos veremos entonces mi lady – dijo Chat Noir al despedirse_

 _\- Te estaré esperando gatito – respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se borró hasta que desapareció de su vista_

\- Ya estoy entendiendo esto – volvió a decir Queen bee antes de desaparecer

.

.

Al siguiente día…

 _\- ¡achu!_ – estornudo Marinette por milésima vez aquel día

Al parecerse había pescado un resfriado la noche anterior y había pasado un día fatal en la escuela por los constantes estornudos y escalofríos que venían con ello

\- Marinette – dijo su kwami en tono acusador - ¿de verdad piensas ir a patrullar así? Te ves terrible

\- Gracias – respondió con un sarcasmo que casi no se noto por otro estornudo – No puedo faltar Tikki, el deber ante todo

La kwami sabía que su portadora era responsable pero aun asi no podía estar de acuerdo esta vez - Solo avísale a Chat Noir, estoy segura que te entenderá y el mismo te enviara a descansar

\- No – respondió ella

\- Pero Marinette…

\- Tikki _¡achuu!_ ¡Motas! ¡ _achuu_!

.

 _¡achuu!_

Tras otro estornudo Ladybug aterrizó en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel donde tuvo que abrazarse a si misma por los escalofríos que le provocaban el frio viento que soplaba a esas horas

¿ _Dónde estás Chat Noir?_ – murmuró y enseguida se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba unos minutos para que su compañero llegara, ella estaba temprano

Se recostó contra una de las vigas tiritando por los escalofríos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que no era la de su compañero

\- Hola Ladybug

\- ¿Queen bee? – preguntó extrañada por su presencia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo antes de que llegara Chat Noir… supuse que llegarías primero – Ladybug la miro expectante – Siento si los he retrasado en las ultimas batallas que me he presentado… Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a esto

Ladybug respiró un poco más calmada – Tranquila… te acostumbraras… La verdad, tampoco era muy buena cuando comencé de hecho, no hubiera seguido con esto de no ser por… - Ladybug enmudeció al creer que estaba a punto de decir una imprudencia

Sin embargo, Queen bee pareció percatarse de esto – Y es por eso que de verdad fue genial que Chat Noir me salvara anoche

\- ¿Chat? – dijo Ladybug viéndola de reojo por la forma en que hablaba de su compañero

\- Sí, es un excelente compañero ¿no?

\- Chat Noir… Si es… genial

\- Lo es – afirmó Queen bee dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que la chica de motas quería ocultar – Y verdad quiero agradecérselo

\- Pues hazlo… ya lo has hecho ¿no? – añadió Ladybug sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica

\- Entonces… te molestaría ¿si lo invito a salir?

Ladybug se quedó estática - ¿qué? – preguntó girándose a ella de nuevo, esperando no haber escuchado bien. Pero la expresión de su nueva compañera dejaba en claro que había oído perfectamente - Nnno – titubeo Ladybug al principio - ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Nosotros no… nosotros solo…

. Tendríamos que salir usando los trajes por supuesto y…

Ladybug apretó los ojos y sin pensarlo respondió - Invítalo

\- ¿enserio?

\- apuesto que aceptara, ustedes se han llevado muy bien ¿no?

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Queen bee acercándose a ella y cruzando un brazo por sus hombros – Pero en ese caso… te advierto que ya no te lo devolveré… ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Sigues siendo mi favorita Ladybug

Ladybug intentó unirse a su broma pero algo se lo impedía, algo que ella misma no entendía

\- ¡buenas noches bichito! ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Queen bee?! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿vas a unirte a los patrullajes también? – preguntó Chat Noir apareciendo por fin

\- No lo creo… - respondió ella – en realidad ha sido una coincidencia ¿verdad Ladybug? estaba a punto de irme

\- Nos vemos entonces… ¿lista para patrullar mi lady?

\- Sssii – dijo Ladybug temblando por el frio que sentía, incluso se había encogido un poco de hombros queriendo resistirlo pero… - ¡ _achuu!_

\- ¡¿Ladybug?! – dijo Chat Noir alarmado acercándose a ella - ¿te sientes bien mi lady?

\- Si, yo estoy… _¡achuu!..._ Pero no importa ¡vamonos…!

\- ¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Claro que no – dijo Chat Noir deteniéndola por los hombros. Entonces la levantó un poco por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – Mi lady es obvio que no estás bien de salud, no te dejare ir a patrullar así – dijo con un tono dulce en su voz que sin querer provoco una sonrisa en Ladybug – ve a casa y descansa, yo puedo encargarme por esta noche

\- Noo – respondió aunque ya no tan convencida – yo puedo…

\- Yo puedo acompañarlo por hoy… - dijo Queen bee – Así podrás irte a descansar sin preocuparte

Ladybug titubeo ante el ofrecimiento – Gracias, pero yo creo que no… _¡achuu! –_ estornudo de nuevo estremeciéndose de frio

Chat Noir se percató de esto y froto varias veces sus manos por los brazos de su lady a fin de brindarle algo de calor

Y volvió a levantarle la cara para mirarla – Hey – dijo con tono dulce otra vez - ¿ya escuchaste? Puedes irte a descansar tranquila

\- Pero…

\- Al menos de esta forma déjame cuidar de ti – añadió acariciando un momento su mejilla

Ladybug bajó la mirada, algo ¿ _triste, acaso_? al ver que esta vez su compañero no se dejaría convencer

– Me encanta ir contigo - le susurró como si fuera un secreto - Pero no te voy a arriesgar por eso... Cuando te sientas bien patrullaremos juntos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

Ladybug bajó la vista resignada y termino asintiendo – de acuerdo

\- Perfecto – dijo Chat regalándole una sonrisa

\- ¿Nos vamos Chat Noir? – preguntó Queen bee interrumpiéndoles

\- En un momento… Mejórate pronto mi lady, te extrañare esta noche – dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba en dirección a sus labios para besarla como siempre hacia pero cuando estaba por hacerlo…

\- ¡Que sea una carrera Chat Noir! – dijo Queen bee saliendo de pronto a toda prisa antes que él

\- ¡Espera!... hasta pronto mi lady – se despidió a toda prisa para enseguida salir tras la chica nueva e indicarle que no iba en la dirección correcta - ¡espera Queen bee!

Ambos chicos se alejaron de la Torre Eiffel mientras Ladybug los miraba sin moverse, de nuevo iban compartiendo risas y de nuevo estaba esa confianza entre ellos

Ladybug tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y sin querer admitirlo, también en su corazón… Despacio dirigió su mirada hacia su mano que seguía levantada, la misma que Chat había tomado y que _había olvidado besar_

No es que a ella le importara un detalle como ese, la mayoría de las veces los rechazaba después de todo

Intento ignorar aquello y se giró de nuevo apartando la mirada de ellos, no obstante a pesar de la distancia que los héroes habían ganado, Ladybug logro escuchar un último comentario de Queen bee

" _Es un honor acompañarte a patrullar… "_

" _¿tu crees?"_

" _Si… y puedo aprovechar para preguntarte algo"_

" _Lo que quieras"_

Y entonces recordó Ladybug que probablemente ella sabía lo que iba a pedirle… iba a invitarlo a salir

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza queriendo no darle mucha importancia a eso… no le importaba

Pero de nuevo, por alguna razón dirigió su vista a su mano, la misma que Chat había tomado y _que había olvidado besar_

Y las palabras de la nueva heroína volvieron a su mente

" _Te advierto que ya no te lo devolveré"_

Con la voz de Queen bee sonando en su mente, volvió a mirar en la dirección que se habían ido aunque ya no podía verlos, volvió a ver su mano… volvió a verlos a ellos y la volvió a escuchar

" _Te advierto que ya no te lo devolveré"_

También recordaba que la chica nueva había añadido que todo aquello era una broma… A ella no debía importarle eso… No le importaba

Intento convencerse de eso mientras se preparaba para volver a su casa y justo antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirar en su dirección y volvió a mirar sus nudillos que el chico no había besado…

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

N/A: Hola! Hola! Ya extrañaba esto... ¿Qué les pareció? No se queden con ello, ¡Dejen su review! Creo que adivinan el rumbo de la historia ¿cierto? Si es así, también déjenmelo en sus comentarios o si hay alguna idea que me sugieran con toda confianza! ¿que se imaginan?

Pase tiempo sin publicar pero vengo con todo. Y con eso me refiero a que este, es el primero de una trilogía de historias, osea escribiré tres fics que tendrán continuidad... ¿Alguien quiere _spoiler_ de la siguiente historia? También dígamelo en los comentarios

¿alguien quiere un adelanto de lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo? Como dije, creo que el rumbo que lleva la historia es bastante obvio, pero si alguien quiere darse una idea pues os recomiendo escuchar la canción de _Sentimental_ (Joan sebastian) o _¿que hago yo?_ (Ha-ash) y otras que luego les revelare

¿quien se apunta para seguir la trilogía?

xcierto ¿quien ya vio Syren? asombroso ¿cierto?

Mas detalles en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¿quien ya esta listo para el estreno de Rossignoble?... Bueno, si alguien se va a desvelar y no tiene que hacer mientras tanto ¡Pues ya lo tiene! Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

Inquieta, Marinette daba vueltas en su cama intentando cubrir su rostro con una almohada a fin de dormirse por fin, no quería ni siquiera ver el reloj y darse cuenta de las horas que seguro había pasado sin poder conciliar el sueño

Como por milésima vez se cubrió completamente con las sabanas sin éxito y acabo quejándose por el insomnio pues no entendía la causa y mucho menos soportaría más días sufriendo aquel desvelo, sus ojeras empezarían a notarse

Inquieta y resignada encendió la luz de su lámpara y jaló hacia ella su libro de literatura con el pretexto de aprovechar su falta de sueño y estudiar para el examen que tendrían el día siguiente

Abrió el libro sin prestar mucho interés en la página pero tuvo que obligarse a fijar la vista en ella a fin de distraer su mente concentrándose en otro tema. Así se fijó en la primera pregunta que venía y leyó sin pensar:

 _"Existió en Egipto, famosa por impresionar con su belleza e inteligencia, y sobre todo, por usar dichos dotes para conquistar al hombre que deseara, llegando a ser conocida como la Reina de reyes…"_

Marinette de pronto se tornó furiosa sin ella misma saber por qué, y cerrando el libro de golpe lo apartó de ella… Y es que su intentó por estudiar y distraer su mente, sin querer le trajo de vuelta a la mente la razón de su insomnio una _Reina_

Ella rodó los ojos recordando todo el furor que su nueva compañera había causado desde su primera aparición, Rena Rouge no había causado tanta impresión pues no era tan arrogante como esa chica que como bien dice su nombre, se sentía una reina y amaba lucirse frente a todos a fin de que la alabaran. Estaba presumiendo todo el tiempo

Y al leer nuevamente acerca de la Reina Cleopatra la había recordado a ella… ¿por qué? No era por el hecho de que Cleopatra pudiera conquistar al hombre que deseara ¿cierto? Pues, efectivamente así era… Nadie se le había resistido…Según la historia, Marco Antonio no pudo olvidarla jamás aun habiéndose casado con otra mujer

¿Y su nueva compañera? No le preocupaba que las semejanzas entre esta reina y su compañera llegaran a más allá del título Reina… ¿Qué hacía que Cleopatra estuviera tan confiada en conseguir al hombre que desease?

¿Queen bee pensaba lo mismo sobre si misma? ¿Por qué había dicho eso de _"te advierto que no te lo devolveré_ "?

\- ¿ _por qué querría invitarlo a salir?_ – murmuró la chica

\- ¿Marinette? – murmuró una tierna y adormilada voz sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica

\- Tikki – dijo al ver la expresión de la kwami, pues no la dejaba dormir – lo siento yo…

\- Tu examen es en unas horas ¿no deberías dormir? – dijo la kwami entre un bostezo

\- ¡sí! – dijo apresurada – es solo que no podía dormir porque… -vaciló – ¡quería dar un último repaso a este tema! – respondió retomando el libro y mostrándoselo a su kwami - ¡Sí, es eso!

La kwami frunció un poco el ceño y dio un rápido vistazo al libro que intentaba leer su portadora - ¿la reina Cleopatra? ¿No habías ya estudiado sobre ella y… Marco Antonio?

\- ¿Te los imaginas saliendo juntos? – soltó su portadora

\- ¿A Marco Antonio y Cleopatra?

\- ¡No! A Chat y a… Queen bee – respondió Marinette

\- Creí que no te importaba hablar sobre ellos – dijo la kwami, pues en el fondo, sabía que eso era lo que causaba insomnio en su portadora, lo que intentaba ocultar, sobre todo a si misma

\- Entonces deja de mencionarlo – dijo Marinette tomando de nuevo su almohada y cubriendo su rostro de nuevo sin éxito… Al destapar de nuevo su mirada, vio a su kwami que seguía observándola en la misma posición - ¿Qué?

\- ¿No estarás un poco celosa Marinette?

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿yo?! – dijo como si la hubiera ofendido - ¡por favor! ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? Después de todo es un gran elemento para el equipo… y creo que todos lo han notado, ¡por eso se ha ganado tanta admiración! La del público, de los medios hasta de…

\- ¿Chat Noir? – sugirió la kwami

Marinette torció la boca, _Chat Noir ¿estaba entre los tantos admiradores que había ganado Queen bee?_

\- ¿Chat Noir la admira también? No lo había notado – dijo con sarcasmo

Aunque… _¿Era solo admiración?_

\- ¿segura que no te importa Marinette?

\- ¿Queen y Chat Noir? – respondió - No importa… No me importa ni siquiera que Chat Noir me haya echado de la patrulla para poder ir con ella

\- ¿no lo hizo por que estabas resfriada?

\- ¡Que resfrió tan conveniente! ¿no? – exclamó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

\- ¿segura que no estas celosa?

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Qué Queen bee quiera invitarlo a salir no tendría por qué molestarme, siempre que no sigan distrayéndose durante los ataques de akuma no habrá problema

\- ¿distraerse?

\- ¿no los has visto? Ambos hacen bromas, se siguen el juego y hasta andan… _coqueteando_ ¿la escuchaste decirle " _salvaste mi cabello de un cataclismo_ "? – la kwami rio – No suena gracioso Tikki

\- ¿no será que extrañaste no haber ido con él a la patrulla aquella noche?

\- ¿extrañarlo? Solo es correr juntos por los tejados de Paris vigilando que todo esté en orden escuchando sus pésimos chistes mientras me mira con sus coquetos ojos verdes y su radiante sonrisa… ¿qué? – preguntó al ver a su kwami como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada

\- ¿no extrañaste entonces sus… pésimos chistes? – sugirió la kwami no queriendo resaltar lo que su portadora dijo sobre los ojos y sonrisa de su compañero

\- ¡No! Queen bee en cambio parece que si les encuentra gracia, ¡se han llevado muy bien Tikki! Estuvo perfecto que fueran juntos ¡serán un gran equipo sin duda!

\- Estas celosa Marinette

\- Claro que no – respondió la chica dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose de nuevo como si de pronto le hubiera dado mucho sueño

La kwami dudaba que su portadora en verdad se hubiera dormido tan pronto, pero también era obvio que por mucho que insistiera ella no lo aceptaría, y que ya no quería hablar sobre el tema. Tikki en cambio sí parecía tener mucho sueño así que después de un par de segundos en que su portadora no se movió, decidió que por fin podría dormir y volvió a acomodarse para dormir cuando…

\- ¿Crees que Chat haya dicho que si?

La kwami volvió a abrir los ojos… Aquella sí que sería una larga noche

.

.

\- Esto cada vez se pone mejor – decía Alya entusiasmada mirando su celular ignorando el bajo animo que tenía su amiga que caminaba a su lado rumbo a su próxima clase – No solo el examen estuvo regalado, sino que ha aumentado el número de visitas en mi ¡ladyblog!... Esa chica sí que ha llamado la atención – anotó mostrándole a su amiga la escena donde Queen bee salvaba al dúo de héroes de ser aplastados por un autobús

\- Ni es para tanto – murmuró Marinette en respuesta desviando la vista del celular

Por fin, Alya notó que había algo raro en su amiga – Si no te conociera diría que no te agradan las nuevas heroínas

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! No es eso es solo qué…

\- Bueno, no es como que antes te interesara mucho Ladybug, nunca prestabas mucha atención a sus apariciones, mucho menos a Chat Noir

\- ¿por qué todos dicen que él no me interesa? – exclamó sin pensar – ¡claro que me interesa! ¡él es…!

La mirada de Alya se asombró aún más

\- ¡digo! – Repuso Marinette al darse cuenta de había cometido una imprudencia – No es como que deba interesarme demasiado pero ¡quiero decir! Ellos protegen la ciudad ¡claro que tiene que interesarme!

\- Hoy estas más rara de lo normal… Solo falta que no te hayas percatado que Adrien se portó muy amable con Chloe esta mañana… no la apartó como siempre

Marinette parpadeo pues en realidad que no lo había notado - ¿enserio?

\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! – exclamó Alya preocupada - ¿Quién eres? ¿un akuma?

 **¡ALERTA AKUMA! ¡ALERTA AKUMA!**

El cielo de Paris de pronto se vio oscurecido por una sombra negra. Alya de inmediato intercambio miradas con Marinette como si ambas buscaran una excusa para desaparecer

\- Iré… a esconderme por ahí – dijo Marinette apresurada

\- Yo… iré a filmarlo todo para el blog – dijo Alya y por fin ambas desparecieron

Marinette comenzó a correr buscando un lugar apropiado para transformarse. Mientras avanzaba, distinguió la silueta de su compañero, Chat Noir ya iba en dirección a la batalla y pensó que debía darse prisa pues ese nuevo akuma se vía peligroso

Una vez estuvo fuera del ojo público, Marinette invocó su transformación convirtiéndose al instante en la heroína Ladybug y comenzó a avanzar por los tejados de Paris observando todo el daño que en poco tiempo había causado el akuma

Sea cual fuese su poder, era muy fuerte, pues nuevamente podía ver que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantar un automóvil o incluso un autobús y lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos cuando el villano, usando su poder, elevó uno de dichos vehículos para lanzarlo contra un edificio que se encontraba llenó de persona

Ladybug se apresuró para evitarlos pero se detuvo en seco al ver como una cuerda se ataba alrededor del vehículo y en un movimiento lo alejaban, evitando cualquier daño contra las personas

\- ¡muy bien hecho! – dijo la voz de su compañero

Ladybug lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo a poca distancia de donde ella estaba, a lado de su nueva compañera

\- ¡gracias a ti! – respondió Queen bee levantando su mano hacia Chat Noir en un puño, del cual extendió únicamente su meñique

\- Aprendes rápido – respondió Chat Noir al tiempo que entrelazaba su meñique con el de su nueva compañera

Ladybug apretó los ojos sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se estaba desgarrando mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta… Se regañó a si misma _¿Por qué le ocurría aquello?_

\- Mi lady ¿estás bien?

La voz de su compañero la hizo volver a la realidad, lentamente abrió los ojos y sus compañeros notaron de inmediato que la mirada de Ladybug se había endurecido contra ellos – Si… estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Es que parecía que estabas…

\- ¡dije que estoy bien Chat!

No le creyó, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero él conocía muy bien a su lady y sabía que en ese momento no le contaría nada de lo que estuviera preocupándole

Sin añadir nada más, Queen bee, Chat Noir y Ladybug se lanzaron a la batalla, esperando aún por su otra compañera, si el akuma era tan duro como parecía, requeriría de los cuatro

.

.

Por fin, la dura batalla término exitosamente. Ladybug observó a sus compañeros irse a toda prisa pues habían utilizado su poder con mucha mas antelación que ella y sus identidades peligraban

Un " _nos veremos pronto mi lady"_ fue todo lo que recibió como despedida de parte de Chat Noir… Ninguna reverencia, ninguna frase coqueta, Ningún beso en los nudillos… _¿se le habría olvidado?_

Ladybug suspiró, sus aretes dieron un primer parpadeo… aún tenía algo de tiempo. Simplemente permaneció de pie en el tejado en el que se encontraba. Curiosamente se encontraba frente al estadio, el mismo lugar en donde vencieron a su primer villano Corazón de Piedra

Y un recuerdo la asaltó

 _\- Estuviste increíble Señorita Catarina… Lo lograste_

 _\- Tu y yo lo logramos – había respondido ella_

 _\- ¡ganamos! – festejaron al unísono chocando puños por primera vez_

Una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ladybug y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar eso de su mente… - ¿Qué está pasándome? – se preguntó

Recordó lo que Tikki le había dicho una noche antes, sobre ella extrañando a su compañero… Eso no era cierto… Pero entonces ¿de dónde venía esa repentina nostalgia? ¿Qué fue eso que sintió cuando vio ese momento entre su compañero y la chica nueva?

El sonido de alerta de su yoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pronto lo reviso… tenía un mensaje nuevo

 ** _"Hola bogaboo_**

 ** _Con esto de los últimos akumas y las nuevas compañeras apenas si he podido hablar contigo…_**

 _ **¿Te parece si patrullamos juntos esta noche? Te estaré esperando"**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ladybug cuando término de escuchar el mensaje… _Ese si era su Chat Noir_

EL segundo aviso de sus pendientes de nuevo la devolvió al mundo real, y al hacerlo se alarmó al ver por la calle a una mujer elegantemente vestida que caminaba con dificultad por el exceso de maletas que llevaba consigo y termino tropezando

Ladybug no tardó en dejarse caer del tejado y comenzar a ayudarle

\- Vaya – dijo la mujer en tono agotado – te lo agradezco… ¿Ladybug? – dijo sorprendida al reconocerla - ¿eres Ladybug?

\- Si… aquí tiene – concluyó entregándole su última maleta - ¿necesita algo más?

\- No lo creo – respondió justo a tiempo deteniendo un taxi, antes de abordar se giró hacia su heroína – Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

\- Créame que no es necesario…

\- Insisto – dijo sacando un par de papelitos y escribiendo algo en ellos para luego entregárselos – Toma… no dudes en ir, puedes llevar a quien gustes

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, aquella mujer abordó el taxi y este desapareció en las calles de Paris

Ladybug prestó atención a lo que le había entregado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de a quien había ayudado sin darse cuenta

.

.

\- ¿Edith Hardwicke? – dijo la kwami leyendo lo que su entusiasmada portadora le mostraba - ¿Quién…?

\- ¿Qué quién es Tikki? Nada menos que una famosa directora de cine, vi en internet que vendrían a Paris para filmar escenas de su próxima película ¡Pero nunca pensé en conocerla! ¡Es asombroso! Nadie creerá que me obsequió pases VIP para la próxima película que va a estrenar y además puedo visitar la filmación de la película acompañada por un amigo ¡¿puedes creerlo Tikki?! Nadie va a creerlo

\- En realidad nadie va a creerlo Marinette – dijo la kwami - ¿ya te diste cuenta a nombre de quien están las entradas?

Marinette entonces estudio con cuidado sus boletos y lo vió… **"Ladybug"**

\- No puede ser – dijo en tono resignado

\- ¿Por qué ya no estas alegre?

\- ¿no lo ves? Es obvio que no puedo invitar a Alya ni a ninguno de mis amigos… Tengo dos entradas a nombre de Ladybug y un acompañante ¡y ni siquiera podre usarlas! ¡con nadie!

\- Mmm… ¿estas segura? – dijo la kwami despertando el interés de la chica

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Tikki?

\- Bueno, me parece recordar a cierto chico que quería ver esa misma película e incluso te había invitado

Marinette estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era, y entonces lo recordó

.

\- **_¿Qué dices mi lady? Tú, yo, algunas golosinas disfrutando el estreno de tan esperada película y quizá podríamos… tomarnos de la mano_**

 ** _._**

\- ¿Chat Noir?... ¿enserio Tikki?

\- Bueno… sería una buena oportunidad para que vuelvan a pasar un rato juntos, solo ustedes dos… sin nuevas e inoportunas compañeras – decía la kwami a fin de despertar interés en su portadora… y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía en el rostro… lo había conseguido

.

.

Ladybug se dejó caer en un tejado que daba frente a la Torre Eiffel, había llegado antes de la hora acordada con su compañero. Las palabras de su kwami aún resonaban en su mente… ¿invitar a Chat Noir? ¿No sonaba eso un poco loco?

\- No puedo invitar a Chat Noir – se decía casi riéndose de sí misma por pensar eso - ¿Cómo se lo diría? _"Hola Chat Noir… ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_ … ¡No! No sería una cita ¿por qué dije eso? Él respondería algo como _"Finalmente caíste ante mis encantos mi lady"_ – dijo imitando el tono coqueto de su compañero – No puedo solo decirle _"¿sabes Chat Noir? Quiero pedirte algo"_

\- Lo que quieras mi lady

\- ¡Ahh! – exclamó Ladybug sobresaltada al ver a su compañero casualmente a un lado suyo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿a qué hora llegaste?

\- Vine al patrullaje… Hace un instante – respondió Chat Noir a sus dos preguntas logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su compañera

Fue ahí cuando Ladybug se percató del lugar en el que la había citado su compañero, tenían al alcance de sus ojos varios lugares de Paris… no lugares cualesquiera

\- Ahí enfrentamos a Gigantitan – anotó Chat Noir - ¿recuerdas? Cuando formaste ese complicado plan de llevarlo al parquecito y cantarle una canción de cuna… aún te debo esa serenata

Ladybug soltó una carcajada – de nuevo admito que eres muy bueno con los niños… Y allá enfrentamos a Lady Wifi – dijo la chica señalando a lo lejos el hotel del alcalde

\- Una más preguntándose quien se oculta tras tu bella mascara – dijo robándole otra sonrisa a la chica - ¿Y la televisora? Enfrentamos a Reflekta…

\- Admite que te quedaban bien esos tacones – bromeo Ladybug

\- ¿Enserio? Deberían ser ilegales

Ladybug volvió a sonreir, pero de inmediato se sintió invadida por la nostalgia. Era cierto, todos aquellos fueron enfrentamientos contra villanos pero no podían recordarlo sin sonreír. Todo había cambiado ahora… en las batallas ya no interactuaban como antes, fuera por lo difícil que fuese el akuma o por la presencia de sus nuevas compañeras, ya no podía…

\- Ya no es igual ¿cierto? – dijo Chat Noir compartiendo pensamientos con su compañera

Ladybug le busco con la mirada y al toparse frente a sus ojos verdes, distinguió la misma nostalgia que ella había sentido… Ya no era igual, era cierto, pero, tal vez podrían…

\- Ehh ¿sabes algo? Esta tarde después de la batalla me obsequiaron un par de entradas para…

\- ¡Hola, Hola!

Ladybug se congelo al escuchar lo que le parecía una escandalosa voz de parte de su nueva compañera

\- Hola Queen bee – respondió Chat Noir saludándola con una sonrisa

 _¿Enserio?_ Pensó Ladybug

\- ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes? – preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento justo al otro lado de Chat Noir

\- Ehh claro… no... de hecho estábamos…

\- ¡Chat Noir! – interrumpió Queen bee - ¿has pensado en lo que te pedí la otra noche?

\- Pues yo… ¿Ladybug? – exclamó al ver que su compañera ya se había levantado y caminaba dándoles la espalda

Ignorando a la recién llegada, Chat Noir también se levantó para darle alcance a su compañera

\- Mi lady ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡A patrullar! – respondió sin mirarle

\- Pero… _¿no íbamos a ir juntos?_ – preguntó en un susurro audible solo para ellos dos – Y creí que ibas a decirme algo cuando…

\- ¡Chaaat! – volvió a llamar Queen bee con voz cantarina

\- Tendrá que ser después – dijo Ladybug sintiendo que la voz de esa chica la irritaba todavía más

\- ¿después? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Chaaaat! – volvió a llamar Queen bee

\- ¡Cuando tengas tiempo libre en tu apretada agenda! – concluyó Ladybug lanzando su yoyo y desapareciendo de escena sin mas

.

.

Ni siquiera llevó acabo la patrulla, Ladybug perdió su transformación unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa y regreso a pie sintiendo la necesidad de caminar un rato

Cada vez que recordaba la inoportuna aparición de la Reina sentía unas enormes ganas de romper algo y sentía una mezcla de furia y molestia que no sabía bien como describir… _¿Cómo rayos sabia esa chica donde iban a estar?_ Se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación _¿Chat se habría atrevido a decirle donde estarían? ¿él la había invitado?_

De nuevo sintiendo esa molestia, arrojó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada siempre sin recordar que Tikki seguía ahí dentro. Ignoró de hecho el que su kwami se quejara por aquella acción

Sin una idea exacta en mente se dirigió a su computadora donde vio la alerta de un nuevo mensaje de parte de sus amigas. Lo abrió en un afán de distraer su mente. Se trataba del próximo proyecto que estarían realizando en clases de biología, acerca de diversos animales y su comportamiento como mascotas

Y entre ellos, ¡cómo no! ¡Los gatos!

Como algunos preferían la compañía de otros de su misma especie, otros eran poco receptivos a esto, otros eran especialmente apegados a su dueño, otros preferían estar solos… Y otros…

\- ¡¿Marinette?! – dijo su madre asomándose por la trampilla de su recamara a un lado de su padre

\- Queremos avisarte que iremos a hacer entrega del pedido que teníamos programado para mañana – dijo su padre - Hemos terminado antes gracias a tu madre

\- Fue gracias a los dos – añadió su madre - ¿cierto? – añadió extendiéndole el puño el cual su esposo choco sin dudar

\- Cierto… somos un gran equipo…

Marinette presencio aquello sintiendo que nuevo se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Apenas si pudo responder a la despedida de sus padres mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que sentía que amenazaban sus ojos...

\- ¿Marinette? – murmuró la kwami al ver la expresión de su chica

Está de nuevo no le quiso dar importancia y devolvió su mirada a la pantalla, releyendo aquel párrafo sobre los gatos y sus gustos

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó la kwami al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos azules. Lagrimas que ella misma no supo como interpretar pues seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de ¿furia?

\- Conozco uno más – dijo con voz entrecortada, señalando lo que había en su pantalla – El que prefiere pasar tiempo con la abeja reina y no con su Catarina

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 _Me dices que te esta llamando_

 _._

 _Te vas sin un adios_

 _._

 _Se muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

 _Dime ¿que hago yo?_

 _._

 _¿Que hago con mis labios?_

 _Si me ruegan tus besos_

 _._

 _¿Que hago con mis manos?_

 _Cuando suplican tu regreso_

 _._

 _¿Que hago con mis noches?_

 _¿Que hago con mis días?_

 _¡Dime ¿que hago yo?!_

 _._

 ** _Mas no es que extrañe tanto el sol de tu mirada_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ni es que me falte el tierno rose de tu piel_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y no_** ** _te pienses que vivir sin ti no puedo_**

 ** _Hoy mi nostalgia tiene otra explicación_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _N/A:_ **y ¿que tal? ¿quien me dejara un review? Creo que ahora si ya se entendió de que va la trama... Próximo capítulo termina aunque no es el final... Dije trilogía ¿recuerdan?**

 **Respecto al próximo capítulo, ¿quieren una pista? Bueno... ¿que tal algo asi como...? _"I won't say I'm in love"_**

 **Dije también que compartiría algo de la trama de la secuela de esta historia, ya lo hice, en este capitulo les presente un OC que sera importante en el próximo fic**

 **¿** _Ladyaqua_ **? Acertaste en algo de lo que me dijiste en tu review... ya veraz de que habló ;)**

* * *

¿Quien esta listo para Rossignoble?

¿ya vieron el avance? Adrien vestido de Chat Noir, ¡me encantaría ver eso! Marinette ¿se pondrá de Fangirl e ignorara su identidad? Me han venido tantas buenas ideas para Fanfics...!

Enserio, muero por ver el capítulo... Nunca pensé que me darían semejante regalo, por que precisamente mañana es... _Mi cumpleaños_

Se que no era necesario decirlo, igual me iban a dejar review ¿cierto?

Bueno, a prepararse para la desvelada, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¿les recomende escuchar "I won't say I'm in love"? Bueno, si lo hicieron, sabran ponerle imaginación a este capítulo, ¡espero les guste!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

La noche había caído por fin, sin embargo la tranquilidad de Paris se vio interrumpida cuando sus calles fueron inundadas por el sonido de diversas patrullas que intentaban dar alcance a unos de los más buscados ladrones

\- ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Ladybug dejándose caer en un tejado junto a Rena Rouge, a quien había acudido para reforzar el equipo una vez más

\- No – respondió la chica nueva entrecerrando sus ojos – Están perdiendo el rastro – la chica comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando a alguien - ¿Chat Noir no está aquí? Él tiene una excelente vista por la noche

\- Al parecer estaría un poco ocupado esta noche – respondió Ladybug ocultando una mueca de disgusto

\- ¿Ocupado como para no venir? – preguntó Rena con incredulidad - ¿en qué?

\- Ah te equivocas… hace horas que esta por aquí – dijo señalando en dirección al sur con una de sus manos pero sin mirar. Rena Rouge siguió la dirección de su mirada y efectivamente vio la ágil silueta del súper héroe avanzando por los tejados a varios metros lejos de ella – Pero tal vez no tenga tiempo para ayudarnos… estaba muy entretenido

Rena Rouge de nuevo siguió con la vista al súper héroe y distinguió que tras de él se movió alguien más… era una silueta femenina

\- ¡Vamos Rena Rouge! – exclamó Ladybug al creer haber dado con los ladrones que buscaban, la aludida dudó un poco en seguirla pues no quitaba los ojos del otro par de héroes ¿no eran todos un solo equipo?

\- podemos hacernos cargo nosotras sin tener que interrumpirles - añadió Ladybug sin percatarse de la pícara y sospechosa sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su amiga

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ladybug a su compañera mientras avanzaban por los tejados y esta la miraba como si estuviera estudiándola

\- ¿Y qué hay de Chat Noir?

\- ¿No es obvio que está muy ocupado para venir y…?

\- ¿y combatir a tu lado? – sugirió la nueva heroína

Ladybug frunció el ceño

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Preguntó cruzando sus brazos – Tu y Chat Noir…

\- ¿Qué, qué? – Dijo Ladybug parándose de golpe - ¡Por favor! Solo somos… compañeros de batalla – respondió desviando la vista, sin mirarla a los ojos – no salimos ni mucho menos ¡Pero pregúntale a él y a Queen bee! Tal vez ella responda algo diferente

\- ¿no te molesta entonces que…?

\- No – respondió Ladybug sin dejarla terminar - No me molesta si ellos salen juntos o algo así

\- Entonces tampoco te molesta algo como eso…

Ladybug se giró para ver en dirección a la que su amiga señalaba y se congelo, de nuevo sintió esa filosa daga atravesando su corazón

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sido Queen bee quien había capturado a los ladrones y ahora mismo estaba frente a las cámaras de los medios de comunicación disfrutando de su atención pero eso no era lo que más le importara…

Gracias Queen bee - decía el agente de la policía - Fue una suerte que estuvieras cerca de aquí… Para ser la más reciente súper heroína haces un gran trabajo

¡Lo sé! – respondió la aludida, quien, mientras hablaba caminó en dirección a su compañero, Chat Noir quien estaba a unos pasos de distancia y miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar algo… o a alguien, hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo - La verdad es que Chat Noir y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien, ¡es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida! Por eso hicimos tan buen equipo tan pronto

\- ¿estás bien Ladybug? – preguntó Rena Rouge poniendo una mano en su hombro al ver como ella apretaba sus ojos y tenía una mano en su pecho

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Chat Noir por fin localizándola, la aludida al instante le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de retirarse pero su compañero pronto alcanzó a tomar una de sus manos para detenerla –Desde que sonaron las sirenas de alarma estuve buscándote y…

\- Si seguro – respondió Ladybug con evidente sarcasmo mirando de reojo a la heroína que seguía alardeando frente a las cámaras – ¡es obvio que me estuviste buscando! – añadió soltando el agarre que el chico mantenía y volvía a darle la espalda y comenzó a andar sin embargo Chat Noir pronto volvió a darle alcance hasta colocarse frente a ella para impedir que pasara y la tomó por los hombros

\- Ladybug ¿vas a decirme que te pasa? Haz estado actuando muy raro – le dijo volviendo a tomar una de sus manos

"¡ _Chat Noir_!" llamó Queen bee desde lejos

Chat Noir sintió que Ladybug apretó un poco la mano que él le sostenía para enseguida soltarse y volver a darle la espalda

\- ¿pasarme? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? – respondió Ladybug de nuevo con sarcasmo – Mejor no la dejes esperando – concluyó la chica antes de alejarse más y lanzar su yoyo

\- ¿ _Tú sabes que le ocurre_? – susurró Chat Noir a Ladybug

 _\- No tengo idea –_ respondió Rena Rouge

 _\- Pareciera que no quiere hablar conmigo_

\- ¡Hora de irnos Rena Rouge! ¡debo devolver el prodigio!

Con una seña Rena se despidió de su compañero compartiendo en parte sus sentimientos, y se dispone a seguir a Ladybug

.

.

Tras un rápido recorrido, ambas chicas aterrizaron en el tejado de casa de Alya, donde ella antes de quitar su transformación, intentó hablar con la heroína

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que Chat Noir no aparecería? Si dijo que estuvo buscándote…

Ladybug desató el yoyo de su cintura y activo el wifi comenzando a buscar algo en el mientras respondió – Pensé que no lo haría, parecía muy ocupado dando una clase privada de cómo ser un mejor súper héroe que no quería interrumpir

Rena Rouge observó el video que Ladybug le mostraba en la pantalla de su yoyo, se trataba efectivamente de Chat Noir y su nueva compañera Queen bee y parecía que se estaban atacando como si estuvieran luchando o algo así, pero era obvio que no era enserio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando escuchó la explicación de Ladybug

\- ¡¿Chat Noir da lecciones privadas?! ¡Qué _wow_! ¿Cualquiera puede inscribirse? – preguntó entusiasmada

Ladybug frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la pantalla del yoyo y lo apretaba como si quisiera romperlo – Al parecer solo Queen bee – respondió cruzando sus brazos esperando que esta vez su amiga si comprendiera su sarcasmo pues se veía claramente interesada en dichas "lecciones privadas"

\- Oh – murmuró Rena al caer en cuenta de lo que Ladybug intentaba decirle

\- Si _"Oh"_ – respondió Ladybug

\- Ladybug ¿estas segura que no estas…?

\- ¡no! No lo estoy – Concluyó la heroína dándole la espalda y desapareciendo entre los tejados de Paris

.

.

" _La verdad es que Chat Noir y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien, ¡es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida! Por eso hicimos tan buen equipo tan pronto"_

Las palabras que su nueva compañera resonaban había dirigido a las cámaras mientras se aferraba a su brazo aún resonaban en su mente así como la imagen de ellos dos juntos

Perdió su transformación ya dentro de su habitación y solo atinó a dejarse caer de espaldas en su cama

" _Mi lady ¿vas a decirme que te está pasando?"_

" _¿de verdad no tienes idea?"_ respondió Marinette en su mente al recordar la pregunta de su compañero

" _¿No te importa si lo invitara a salir?"_

" _¡claro que no!"_ respondió ahora recordando lo que Queen bee le había dicho. Hacia unas horas atrás, aun se cuestionaba si había llegado a hacerlo o no, pero después de que la Abeja Reina apareciera cuando se suponía que solo ellos dos se reunirían a patrullar, o que horas después estuvieran juntos antes de que sonara la alarma contra los ladrones, la respuesta era obvia

Sus ojos vagaron por su habitación hasta llegar a la mesita que tenía junto a su cama, la misma donde había dejado las entradas que esa tarde se había ganado. Al verlas de pronto sintió esa misma extraña emoción que no reconocía y no lograba darle nombre, sus puños se apretaron mientras pensó

" _¡¿De verdad había pensado en invitarlo?!"_

Marinette se giró, apartó la vista de dichas entradas y se concentró en conciliar el sueño, ignorando incluso a su kwami, quien no te le quitaba la vista de encima, muy preocupada por su portadora quien incluso había cubierto su rostro con una almohada

.

.

 _Los días habían pasado volando, La esperada fecha había llegado, era el gran estreno de tan esperada película y las largas filas de fans afuera de las salas de cine no se hicieron esperar, como era lógico, los verdaderos fans jamás llegarían tarde a formar parte de la fila. Excepto claro, por los pocos afortunados que contaban con pases VIP, y este era el caso de dos de los súper héroes de Paris, quienes, después de haber causado un gran alboroto por parte de sus fans, se encontraban ya en la sala de cine esperando por el inicio de la película_

 _Por fin, las luces se apagaron, y como algo instintivo, la chica sintió como su mano era estrechada por la de Chat Noir y ella correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces_

 _\- Ha sido súper lindo de tu parte el invitarme, gatito_

 _\- No me imagino aquí con nadie más… Mi Reina_

 _._

¡Ahhhh! – exclamó Marinette tras despertar de golpe con la respiración agitada

\- ¿Marinette, estás bien? – preguntó Tikki, pero su portadora no respondió

Marinette aun con la respiración agitada tenía la vista fija en las entradas de cine que se había ganado horas atrás. Su subconsciente había sacado a la luz lo que ella había intentado suprimir

Tikki observo como su portadora de pronto entrecerró los ojos sin quitarlos de esos famosos pases

" _¿Qué dices mi lady? Tu y yo en el estreno de tan esperada película…"_

Marinette frunció el ceño al recordar aquello y con una expresión de furia tomó las entradas en sus manos - ¡Invítala a ella! ¡Es obvio que se llevan muy bien! – Murmuraba mientras las entradas se arrugaban entre sus dedos y de un movimiento las lanzaba al cesto de basura de su cuarto - ¡Invítala! ¡No me molesta!

Acto seguido, Marinette se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama abrazando sus rodillas contra ella

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki con voz suave - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¡lo más probable es que esos dos ya tengan agentada una cita para ver la famosa película! _..._ ¡Yo no las iba a necesitar! Puede ir con ella

La kwami dio un profundo suspiro

\- No son celos Tikki – dijo Marinette adivinando lo que le diría

\- De acuerdo, no lo son – dijo la kwami – Pero es obvio que algo te pasa Marinette, tú no eres así y no soy la única en notarlo… es Rena Rouge incluso Chat Noir ¡lo has estado evitando! Y temo que ya lo noto

\- ¿notarlo? ¡no creo que lo haya notado!

\- ¡Marinette!

La aludida dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse – Bien, lo acepto… ¡Pero no estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo! Solo estoy… estoy – titubeaba – preocupada… ¡Sí!

\- ¿Preocupada por él y Queen bee?

\- ¡Sí!... Me refiero a que Queen bee, su aparición fue tan repentina Tikki que no sabemos si de verdad podemos confiar en ella y me preocupa que Chat Noir… pase tanto tiempo con ella

\- Rena Rouge también apareció así, de la nada, al menos para los demás

\- Sí, pero es distinto yo…

\- Tú le entregaste el miraculous

\- ¡Exacto! Yo la conozco y podemos confiar en Alya, en cambio te digo que no sabemos de dónde salió esta chica y…

\- ¿y no has pensado que quizá fue Chat quien la eligió?

Marinette enmudeció un momento - ¿qué? Dices que… que él la conoce sin mascara – dijo con voz baja pues esa posibilidad no la había contemplada – tal vez tienes razón – dijo volviendo a recostarse en su cama con expresión triste

Recordó, lo que Queen bee había dicho esa misma noche, que sentía como si ella y Chat se conocieran de toda la vida ¿sería eso posible? Lo cierto es que desde la primera batalla a la fecha, parecía que esos dos compartieran algo especial, como si en realidad se conocieran de siempre, que tenían algo en lo que ella no podía participar

– Si él fue quien la eligió, sin duda es una chica… muy especial para él

.

.

Al siguiente día

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el aula, las clases habían comenzado y justo ahora, veían como dos de sus compañeros exponían un tema frente a toda la clase. Se trataba nada menos que de Adrien y Nino, y a pesar de que parecía que el chico rubio estaba algo distraído, era más que obvio que tendrían una excelente calificación

Alya por otra parte, aunque prestaba atención a sus compañeros, desviaba su atención cada tanto hacia su compañera, quien no parecía si quiera enterada de que su modelo favorito estaba hablando frente a toda la clase. Marinette mantenía la mirada baja mientras garabateaba algo en una hoja de su libreta

El aplauso que sus compañeros brindaron a Adrien y Nino tras concluir su exposición fue lo que por fin despertó a la aspirante a diseñadora y termino uniéndose al aplauso, aunque de forma automática, pues no sabía si quiera el tema del que habían hablado

Su profesora felicitó a los dos alumnos, dicto pronto la tarea que tendrían para el otro día, y salía del aula acompañada por los mismos Adrien y Nino quienes se ofrecieron a llevar sus cosas hasta la otra aula.

Marinette dio un pesado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba de golpe su libreta sin prestar mucha atención cuando…

\- De acuerdo ¡Ya basta! – dijo Alya sobresaltándola - ¡Tu si vas a decirme que es lo que tienes!

\- No sé de qué hablas – respondió ella un poco nerviosa

\- ¿No lo sabes? Resulta que Adrien Agreste acaba de pasar al menos veinte minutos hablando frente a toda la clase y…

\- ¡Oh si! Es cierto – decía Marinette – A estado genial hablando sobre… ¿química?

\- ¿ves de lo que hablo? parecía que no tenías idea de que si quiera estuvieran en el mismo salón…

\- Pues yo…

\- Si no te conociera diría que estas… _No_ – murmuró Alya – _No lo creo posible_

\- ¿Alya? – dijo Marinette al ver que de pronto fue su amiga la que empezó a actuar extraño

 _\- Estas muy distraída en clase, te pones nerviosa cuando te preguntan al respecto, pareces perdida en tus pensamientos… Y apenas si has notado la presencia de Adrien_ ¡Y te sonrojas! – añadió señalando sus mejillas en ese preciso instante

\- No sé de qué estas… - decía Marinette nerviosa

\- ¡¿Estás pensando en otro chico?! – exclamó Alya sin poder creerlo ella misma

\- ¡No! – respondió Marinette de manera automática - ¡No lo estoy! He repetido hasta el cansancio que… ¿Alya?

La aludida había cruzado sus brazos y la miraba de forma estudiosa, como analizando su reacción, aunque después de unos segundos suspiro resignada

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tarde o temprano lo aceptaras… ¡ah! A veces tu terquedad me recuerda a…

\- ¡Alya! – exclamaron las chicas, todas con sus celulares en mano viniendo sobre ellas - ¿Cómo es que no tuviste la exclusiva?

\- ¿Exclusiva? ¿de qué están hablando?

\- En las redes no se habla de otra cosa… anoche esa chica nueva Queen bee dio su primer entrevista

 _\- Ni que fuera para tanto_ – murmuró Marinette en un débil susurro, que por desgracia fue bastante audible

 _\- ¿_ Qué no es para tanto? – dijo Kim uniéndose a la conversación - ¿Acaso no la has visto? ¡esa chica es asombrosa!... Si no me crees ¡Pregúntale a Chat Noir! – añadió entre risas – apuesto a que él ya se dio cuenta

\- Creo que todos se han dado cuenta – concordó Alix

\- ESe chico piensa arrasar con todas ¿o qué? – añadió Kim de nuevo - ¡Daría lo que fuera por saber que piensa Ladybug! ¡Apuesto a que se muere de celos!

\- ¿Por qué Ladybug tendría que estar celosa? – dijo Alix de nueva cuenta – todo Paris sabe que siempre lo rechaza

\- A ver qué piensa ahora que Chat Noir ha decidido cambiar de "bichito"- volvió a decir Kim entre burlas

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde han sacado eso?! – exclamó Adrien que recién regresaba al salón

\- ¡viejo! – dijo Nino – No es un secreto que desde que apareció esa chica nueva… Queen bee, parecen muy cercanos

\- Ladybug no se pondría celosa por…

\- Pues – dijo Kim Interrumpiendo a Adrien - si eso no pone celosa a Ladybug, no sé qué lo haga, es obvio que ya no es la única chica para Chat Noir

Marinette, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir escuchándolos, se puso de pie y tomando sus cosas, salió del salón de clases sin decir nada.

.

.

Estar en su habitación sin mucho que hacer no le pareció lo más apropiado en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sentía que ya era el momento de despejarse

Marinette había invocado su transformación y avanzó por los tejados de Paris hasta detenerse en una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel. Había pensado en que eso le ayudaría un poco a distraer su mente pero al momento en que aterrizó en la Torre se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vanos

Ladybug frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con furia - ¡¿Es enserio?! – exclamó

Frente a ella, en uno de los más altos edificios de la ciudad, unos hombres terminaban de colocar un nuevo y enorme poster promocional anunciando que se acercaba una nueva festividad

¿y quién se encargaba de promocionar ese nuevo día? ¡Nada menos que su compañero de batallas! ¡El mismísimo Chat Noir!

¡¿Cómo rayos es que ella no estaba enterada de eso?

Ladybug intentó controlar un poco sus emociones, para prestar atención al slogan del poster ¿Tan distraída había andado esos días para no estar enterada de que Paris tenía una nueva celebración? Pronto al analizar con cuidado el anuncio se pudo dar cuenta de la razón por cual, probablemente habían elegido a su compañero para posar en el poster

Chat Noir, como si de un modelo profesional se tratara, aparecía en dicho anuncio con una de sus manos extendiendo una hermosa rosa roja. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar los eventos acontecidos cuando enfrentaron a _Glaciator…_ Parecía que todo Paris ya estaba enterado de que Chat Noir gustaba de obsequiarle rosas, un hábito que muchos consideraban pasado de moda

Ese parecía el objetivo de la nueva festividad, sin embargo, ese sentimiento desconocido, al que no lograba darle nombre, apareció de nuevo cuando leyó detenidamente el Slogan del anunció, una clara alusión a las tres heroínas que ahora había en la ciudad

" _ **Muchas obtendrán una blanca**_

 _ **¿Cuál será la afortunada acreedora de la rosa roja de Chat Noir?"**_

¿La afortunada? ¿De qué rayos se trataba esa nueva y estúpida celebración? ¿Por qué su compañero tendría que andar regalando flores a otras chicas?

 _¡AHHH!_ Gritó mentalmente dándose la vuelta para no seguir mirando el famoso promocional, y al hacerlo sintió que se desconocía a ella misma - ¿Qué está pasándome?... No lo entiendo – dijo para sí misma, ya más calmada

Y de nuevo, sintió que una nueva lucha mental comenzaba. Por un lado, podía escuchar en ese momento, las voces de Tikki, Alya, Queen Bee, los medios de comunicación y sus compañeros de clase… Sentía que de pronto todos se habían confabulado en su contra

¿Por qué todos insistían tanto en el tema, de que ella esta _celosa?_ ¡Ella no lo estaba!

" _¿Te molestaría si lo invitara a salir?" (Queen bee)_

Sus puños se apretaron al recordar aquello

" _¿No estás un poco celosa Marinette?" (Tikki)_

¡No! ¡No lo estaba!...

" _Te advierto que ya no te lo devolveré" (Queen bee)_

Pero ahí estaban, cada vez que ella lo negaba, todas esas voces resonaban de nuevo en su mente, luchando contra ella, contradiciéndola, empeñadas en hacerla aceptar aquello que ella negaba

¡No le importaba!

" _Ladybug debe estar muriendo de celos" ( Kim)_

" _¿Por qué? Ella siempre lo rechazó" (Alix)_

" _Chat Noir ha cambiado de intereses, es obvio" (Kim)_

¡No le importaba! ¡No sentía nada!

" _Chat Noir y yo hacemos un gran equipo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida" (Queen bee)_

" _Ladybug esta celosa"_

" _Te advierto que ya no te lo devolveré"_

" _¿Segura que no estas celosa Marinette?" ( Tikki)_

¡No lo estaba!

" _¿No habrás extrañado ir con él a la patrulla?" (Tikki)_

¡No! ¡No extrañaba sus chistes, ni sus coquetos ojos verdes!

" _Entonces es cierto ¿Tu y Chat Noir…?" (Rena Rouge)_

¡Claro que no!

" _Tú ¡estás pensando en otro chico!" (Alya)_

¡He dicho que no!... – exclamó por fin en voz alta - ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo?

Aceptar que estaba celosa, era tanto como aceptar que sentía algo más por él, y eso no podía ser posible… No podía ser posible… No lo era… _¿o si?_

" _ **¿A quién crees que engañas?"**_

 _ **Él es tierra y paraíso para ti**_

¡No!

 _ **Ocultarlo tratas**_

 _ **Nena, solo es un aviso**_

¡No!

" _ **¡No lo disimules!"**_

" _ **Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón"**_

¡No estoy celosa!... ¡No estoy pensando en ningún otro chico! ¡dejen de insinuarlo!...

Ladybug miro de reojo el poster donde salía de su compañero y se arrepintió al instante, verlo, aunque fuera en una foto, extendiéndole una rosa roja le recordaban de inmediato los eventos de _glaciator_ y a la vez se inundo de nostalgia, sintiendo de pronto estaba perdiendo algo…

" _ **Claramente vemos**_

 _ **Que lo quieres y lo extrañas**_

 _ **No lo aceptaremos**_

 _ **¡Date cuenta que lo amas!**_

 _ **Debes aceptarlo**_

 _ **¡Muy enamorada estas!**_

¡No!... ¡No es verdad!

¡No! Gritaba ella misma contra la voz de su mente, Ella no podía sentir por ese chico algo más allá de una amistad, no le interesaba en ese sentido por lo tanto ¡No podía estar sintiendo celos! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

 _¿Y si…?_

Ladybug dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos… ¿sería posible que en todo ese tiempo ella…? ¡NO! Gritaba ¡no era posible! Pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que le pasaba? ¿Qué era _eso_ que sentía cada vez que Queen bee se le acercaba a Chat Noir? Cada vez que le coqueteaba, que compartían un saludo, una sonrisa, una broma o un juego de palabras, que trabajaban en equipo… que los interrumpía. Ella sentía algo ¿Qué era? No lograba definirlo, pero era…

La pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior le dejo en claro por primera vez que, aunque ella siempre rechazaba cualquier invitación por parte de su compañero, la idea de que fuera otra chica quien las aceptara, que lo acompañara por un helado, que patrullara con él, que vieran juntos el cielo nocturno desde la Torre Eiffel… O que fuera la mano de otra chica la que sujetara en la sala de cine… Esa idea la llenaba de un sentimiento que no lograba darle nombre

Y de pronto, otras dudas la asaltaron

¿Y que había de él? ¿Era cierto? ¿Si había cambiado ya de intereses?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su yoyo sonó por una nueva alerta. Se obligó a si misma a atenderla y al hacerlo ¡¿Cómo no?! De verdad comenzaba a cuestionarse el que fuera la portadora de la buena suerte

La alerta obedecía a una actualización en el Ladyblog presentando un fragmente de la reciente entrevista de Queen bee

¿De que hablaba? Además de alardear y presumir, no perdió tiempo para hablar de lo bien que se había llevado con Chat Noir, que ella no tardó nada en darse cuenta del espectacular compañero que tiene

¿Quería decir que ella no lo sabía?

\- Hola Ladybug

\- ¿Queen bee? – dijo la heroína al ver que de pronto ya no estaba sola - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿paso algo?

\- Mmm… la verdad te vi pasar y pensé que había algún problema en la ciudad… no es el caso al parecer

\- No – respondió Ladybug en tono serio – Paris está en orden

\- Y si todo está en orden… ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí? – preguntó Queen bee – Creí que no podíamos usar el miraculous sin necesitad… ¡claro! la verdad es que no te culpo – añadió sin dejarla responder - Paris tiene unas vistas asombrosas, ser súper heroína es de lo mas asombroso ¿no crees?

\- Si, claro – respondió Ladybug viéndola de reojo, sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica ¿no tenía ya a su compañero?

-Sobre todo cuando tienes tan agradable compañía – soltó Queen bee tomando nota de como los puños de su compañera se apretaron al escucharla

\- Anoche di mi primer entrevista como súper heroína y…

-Lo sé – respondió Ladybug rogando en su interior que pronto se fuera – Todos hablan de lo mismo

\- Y… ¿no te molesta?

\- ¿molestarme? ¿por qué?

\- Por los comentarios, en realidad quería decirte algo… - añadió sonando sincera - Chat Noir es…

\- Créeme, no me han molestado ninguno de esos comentarios, dijiste que ibas a invitarlo a salir y no me…

\- ¿molesta? – añadió incrédula la chica nueva - ¿de verdad? – añadió poniendo sus manos en su cintura mirándola de modo sospechoso – Entonces ¿tampoco te molesta la posibilidad de que tenga otro "bichito"?

Ladybug sintió de nuevo que esa aguda daga atravesaba su pecho. No la miro, supo que su nueva compañera se había ido, quizá había añadido algo más, quizá se había despedido pero no lo noto. Su respiración se agitó y mantenía una de sus manos apretando contra su pecho

" _\- ¿Chat Noir, estas bien?_

 _Como pez en el agua,_ _ **mi bichito**_ _"_

" _Mi bichito"_

" _Mi bichito"_

Ladybug había apoyado la cabeza contra la viga de la Torre mientras intentaba volver a poner sus pensamientos bajo su control. Ese sentimiento extraño volvía ¡Y con más fuerza que antes!

De pronto, inconscientemente sus puños se apretaron al tiempo que sentía unas enormes ganas de lanzar, golpear algo o lo que fuera

Y como si Hawt Moth hubiera leído su mente o conocido sus deseos, un fuerte estruendo irrumpió en la tranquilidad del centro de la ciudad. La heroína levanto la vista ¡Y ahí estaba!

Su sombra era enorme, más de lo normal dado el poder que le brindaba el akuma, vestía un gi de esos que se usan para aprender artes marciales y en una de sus manos llevaba algo parecido a una tabla de madera que tenía caracteres ilegibles para ella. Fuese quien fuese la causa de su akumatización, ese sujeto parecía lo bastante furioso como para acabar con quien sea que se atravesara en su camino o le impidiera llevar a cabo sus planes… Ladybug, mas que dispuesta a ambas cosas, se puso de pie, tomando en su arma en sus manos y de un saltó apareció cara a cara contra el villano

\- ¿es a mí a quien buscas? – le dijo en son retador, provocando al akuma

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Agreste…

Adrien miro a Natalie saliendo de su habitación dejando en sus manos el que sería su horario para la semana siguiente. El joven modelo lo observo unos instantes y al hacerlo, pudo escuchar de golpe la voz de su heroína predilecta

 _¡Cuando tengas tiempo en tu apretada agenda!_

La voz de Ladybug resonó en su mente por milésima vez ese día - ¿A qué se refería con eso de tener tiempo en mi agenda? – murmuró

Plaga, como si fuera algo obvio, le señaló la hoja que recién le habían entregado, la cual estaba saturada de actividades

Adrien al instante la arrojó a su escritorio - ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! Adrien tiene un horario estricto ¡Pero no para ella! – decía el modelo mientras caminaba por su habitación

De pronto se detuvo y dio un profundo suspiro - ¿ _qué pasa contigo mi lady_? – Murmuró recostándose contra la venta – Chat Noir tiene libre todo el tiempo que lo necesites

\- ¿y no sería más productivo que se lo dijeras a ella en lugar de estar aquí hablando solo? – dijo Plaga

\- Esa era la idea Plaga, por eso la invite a patrullar anoche pero…

\- ¿a patrullar? Claro, si quieres llegar al corazón de una chica invítala a perseguir criminales

\- De haberla invitado a una cita ella no hubiera acudido ¡las patrullas son solo entre nosotros! Pensé que funcionaria pero solo se fue sin… - Adrien dio otro suspiro – No quiere contarme que le pasa ¡Es tan, tan necia! ¡Y eso me… me fascina! – añadió con una sonrisa de enamorado

\- ¡Me tienes harto! – dijo Plaga – Chat Noir se las de muy experto en chicas pero Adrien no tiene ni idea

\- ¿a qué te refieres Plaga?

\- ¿La respuesta no estará tal vez en cierta Abeja Reina?

Adrien lo miro un momento – Ladybug no está celosa… la escuche negarlo, además ella no tendría que…

\- "La escuche negarlo" – arremedó Plaga – Si claro, insisto Adrien Agreste no sabe nada de chicas

\- ¿y tú sí?

\- Si no crees que esta celosa ¿Qué palabra usamos? ¿dolida? ¿desplazada?

\- ¿desplazada? – dijo Adrien incrédulo - ¡No tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica! ¡bien lo sabes Plaga! Y bien lo sabe todo Paris y…

\- ¿y lo sabe ella?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿seguro?

Adrien sintiéndose frustrado dio otro profundo suspiro al tiempo que se apoyaba en su escritorio – _Cuéntame que te pasa_ – murmuró al ver en su pantalla una foto de la heroína – _Tu gatito_ _te extraña, mi bichito..._

Plaga lo veía, en otro momento haría alguna broma o algo así pero ver a su portador en ese estado no se lo permitía. Tal vez Ladybug no se percataba de que no era la única que la pasaba mal, porque si algo podía asegurar el, es que su portador jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a su lady

\- Últimamente – añadió Plaga - no has ¿descuidado algo?

\- ¿qué? – dijo Adrien desconcertado por el comentario de su kwami

Sin embargo su conversación se vio interrumpida por una nueva alerta en la cuenta de Adrien. El chico, que ya estaba frente a la pc se bastó de un click para abrirla

Un segundo después, un nuevo video se abrió en su pantalla

Era el centro de la ciudad el cual se veía bastante destruido, y la gente alrededor corría intentando escapar como si alguien muy fuerte hubiera atacado recientemente

" _ **Bienvenidos a este flash informativo con Nadia Chamak"**_

" _ **Parece que tenemos un nuevo akuma"**_

Adrien observo con atención como La pantalla mostraba la distorsionada silueta de un hombre que vestía un gi de karate y en una de sus manos tenía un letreo con letras japonesasy que atacaba sin piedad a quien tuviera enfrente

" _ **Se trata nada menos de uno de los mejores instructores de Artes marciales en la ciudad"**_

Relataba un reportero que intentaba trasmitir en vivo

" _ **Recomendamos a todos nuestros televidentes quedarse en la seguridad de su hogar pues al parecer está furioso y su ataque es inmensamente poderoso"**_

" _ **Pero podemos estar tranquilos"**_ añadió Nadia _**"Sin duda nuestros héroes aparecerán pronto"**_

" _ **Nos gustaría decir que no tienen de que preocuparse"**_ dijo el reportero en contradicción _**"pues Ladybug apareció hace bastante rato… sin embargo esto no es lo que esperábamos de parte de la heroína"**_

La pantalla entonces se concentró en la la imagen de la lucha que mantenía el akuma y la heroína

" _ **Desde que llegó, lo que busca al parecer no es purificar su akuma… Pareciera que lo que Ladybug quiere es una autentica pelea contra este súper villano lo cual es una mala idea" "Teniendo en cuenta que como civil este hombre ha sido campeón de Artes Marciales y que ahora tiene todas estas habilidades potenciadas por mil, lo último que alguien debería hacer, por muy súper héroe que sea, es buscar una pelea con este sujeto"**_

La pantalla efectivamente mostraba escenas de Ladybug buscando pelear con el villano, pareciera que lo estuviera provocando para que peleara enserio con ella

La siguiente escena fue peor, el akuma uso el famoso letrero que tenía en mano como un arma y del cual brotaron un sinfín de letreros similares a este, Ladybug los esquivaba lo mejor que podía, pero no pudo evadirlos por completo

Al ver que sería inevitablemente golpeada por uno, la chica solo atinó a golpearlo con su mano derecha como si quisiera romperla y evitar el golpe

Un grito de queja y dolor fue lo que sucedió despues

" _ **Y parece que ya lo logro enfurecerlo si es lo que quería"**_

" _ **apuesto que se ha roto la mano con ese golpe"**_

" _ **¿Ladybug? ¿Este un nuevo plan para capturar su akuma? ¿Piensas seguir así?"**_

" _ **Y la pregunta más importante ¿a qué hora aparecerá Chat Noir" "Es obvio que si ya lo enfureció, ella estará en problemas"**_

Lo último que se vio en la habitación de la mansión Agreste fue un resplandor verde cubrir al modelo quien salió por su ventana lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la batalla

" _¿en qué estás pensando Ladybug?"_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

N/A:ya se que dije que este sería el final pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo! Díganme ¿l **es esta gustando**?

Respecto al siguiente capítulo, enserio, no se lo pierdan, ¿notaron el destino que sufrieron los pases VIP? Pues ese tema no se acaba ahí!

Ahora, sean lindos y dejenme un review! Yo les prometo que el siguiente capítulo, lo van amar! ¿alguna idea?

Y antes de despedirme, ¿ya saben que la próxima semana tenemos estreno nuevo episodio? ¿como nos sorprenderán ahora? Rossignoble por ahora, ya fascino a mas de uno ¿cuantos apostaron a que Marinette se pondría en modo Fangirl al ver a Adrien con el traje de Chat y pasaría por alto su identidad? Es increíble la diferencia que Plaga puede hacer al transformar a Adrien... Me encanto tambien su _deja vu_ cuando se tomaron las manos ¿eso fue Adrinette o LadyNoir?

Gracias a todos los que han seguido y leen esta historia, siempre me motivan a seguir! Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Siento mucho la demora... prometí que este capítulo les iba a encantar y me esforcé por que así sea... ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

 _¡Ahh!_

Exclamó Ladybug sintiendo un agudo dolor en su mano derecha tras haber golpeado contra esa tabla. El dolor era tal que terminó de rodillas contra el pavimento sosteniendo ella misma su mano queriendo amenorar el dolor

La silueta de una mariposa apareció en el rostro del villano, quien a su vez escuchó una voz resonar en su cabeza

" _ **Ahora es el momento, Ladybug esta indefensa y además está sola**_

 _ **¡Atácala de nuevo! Que ya no pueda defenderse y entonces ¡quítale su miraculous!"**_

Sin perder tiempo, el villano sonrió y despacio de acercó hacia la heroína, levantó el letrero que llevaba en la mano y lo lanzó contra ella – Despídete de tus aretes Ladybug

De pronto, algo frenó el ataque, e incluso le devolvió el letrero a sus manos

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Ladybug alzó la vista al escuchar esa voz familiar y enseguida se encontró con su compañero, de pie frente a ella con su arma en una de sus manos formando un escudo, mirando al akumatizado con una furia como si le hubiera ofendido de alguna forma

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Chat Noir girándose a ella, suavizando su mirada - ¿Cómo está tu mano?

Ladybug dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor como buscando a alguien más, y enseguida le miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Dónde dejaste a tu Reina?

Chat Frunció el ceño al escucharla - ¿qué? – preguntó sin entender

El akuma, no perdió un segundo, y lanzó uno de sus poderosos ataques contra el dúo de héroes, quienes tuvieron que dar unos cuantos saltos a fin de esquivarlos, terminando ocultos tras unos autos parqueados en la calle

\- ¡Siento decepcionarte pero Queen bee no ha llegado! – soltó Ladybug aun con dureza en su mirada

\- Eso supongo… - respondió Chat Noir desconcertado por la actitud de su compañera - ella y Rena Rouge solo aparecen cuando es verdaderamente necesario

\- O para salir contigo ¿no?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Chat Noir aún más sorprendido

Un nuevo ataque del akuma vino sobre ellos, destruyendo el auto que los mantenía ocultos.

Con un rápido salto, ambos se dirigieron al tejado más cercano que había

\- Algo me dice que estas molesta conmigo mi lady

\- ¡¿molesta yo?! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – exclamó Ladybug al tiempo que intentaba mover la mano derecha, pero al intentarlo sintió una punzada de dolor clavarse en ella, impidiéndole moverla

\- Te lastimaste… ¿cierto? – preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia ella, la cual la chica esquivo - Déjame ver ¡seguro te has hecho daño!

Ella no respondió. Chat Noir suspiró al ver a Ladybug dándole la espalda, y no parecía que fuera a cambiar de opinión – A este paso… sí que vamos a necesitar ayuda

Ladybug apretó los puños al escucharlo, imaginando la clase de ayuda que su compañero esperaba recibir incluso sus ojos se apretaron mientras sentía que esa emoción desconocida volvía a emerger, llenándola de furia

\- ¿Por qué no la llamas de una vez? – murmuró entre dientes

No dijo nada, más sin pensarlo Ladybug se dejó caer del tejado al tiempo que usaba su yoyo para atacar al villano provocándolo otra vez

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó su compañero

El akuma se giró hacia ella de nuevo con esa mirada furiosa y no tardó en lanzar su ataque especial, miles de duras tablas de madera

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en la mano derecha, y las posibles consecuencias, Ladybug volvió a usarla para golpear las tablas que el akuma lanzaba contra ella

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡deja de hacer eso!

La chica seguía ignorándolo, y de nueva cuenta extendió su mano derecha dispuesta a frenar los ataques aunque bien sabía que no serviría de nada

Lo que no se esperaba era que su propio compañero se interpusiera entre el akuma y ella y en un rápido movimiento bloqueara ese golpe y atrapara su puño cerrado entre sus manos

Ladybug no sabía cómo interpretar la mirada que Chat Noir le estaba dirigiendo ¿había hecho enojar a su compañero, acaso? Sin embargo, ella tampoco parecía que fuese a ceder, Chat Noir lo sabía al ver que los ojos de la chica seguían mirándole con dureza

Ladybug estaba por decir algo cuando inesperadamente sintió los labios de su compañero no sobre sus nudillos, sino sobre su puño cerrado que ella apretaba con fuerza y que él sostenía entre sus manos.

Funcionó, si era lo que Chat pretendía, la dureza se alejó de los ojos de la heroína dejando un gesto de nostalgia, ahora brillaban como si fueran lágrimas las que los amenazaban, sus pupilas se habían dilatado… al igual que su corazón

De nuevo, los labios de Ladybug se abrieron como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía… se le había ido el aliento

" _ **¡Ustedes dos!"**_ Fue todo lo que escucharon de parte del akuma (del que se habían olvidado por un momento) y solo vieron venir sobre ellos otro de sus famosos ataques

 _ **.**_

.

No alcanzaron a cubrirse o a esquivarlo y de un momento a otro, ambos estaban espalda con espalda colgando de cabeza de una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel

El akuma, aun contra las órdenes de Hawk Moth, se alejaba de ellos pues al parecer había dado con el objeto de su venganza. Seguro planeaba volver por los héroes cuando su objetivo se hubiera cumplido, y asi se aseguraba de que no fueran a ningún lado

\- Temó por el sujeto al que está buscando, ¿no crees mi lady? – dijo Chat Noir - ¿mi lady? – volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta

Ella por su parte, no paraba de moverse, tratando de luchar contra las fuertes ataduras en un intento por soltarse pero le era imposible

\- Acéptalo mi lady… estas atada a mí – bromeó Chat Noir con una sonrisa, adivinando lo que su compañera pretendía hacer

Ladybug rodó los ojos y siguió luchando por soltarse sin éxito… Escuchó con claridad una risa de parte de su compañero, podía adivinar la sonrisa que tendría en el rostro en ese momento sin tener que mirarlo _¿Qué se creía?_ – ¡Usa tu cataclismo para liberarnos, en lugar de estar haciendo bromas!

\- Mi lady, si logro mover una de mis manos, créeme, será por algo realmente importante

Ladybug volvió a moverse – No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre

La risa del chico aumento sin disimular - ¿por qué no? Atado a ti me siento realmente bien – Ladybug esbozó una mueca al oírlo

\- ¿sigues molesta conmigo? – preguntó al ver que la chica no les respondía

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Chat Noir volvió a esbozar una sonrisa

\- Mi lady ¿te he dicho que pones mi mundo de cabeza?

Ladybug suspiro desesperada y siguió luchando con las ataduras

\- Así nos conocimos – soltó Chat Noir, tomando desprevenida a la Catarina, que se quedó estática al oírlo

Era cierto, la primera vez que se vieron, cuando iban a enfrentar a Corazón de Piedra, ella había caído sobre el gracias a su torpeza y habían acabado en una situación parecida. Él, había dicho exactamente esa misma línea. Aquel recuerdo le arrebato una sonrisa a la chica

\- Siento lo de tu mano ¿te duele mucho?

Ladybug dudó un poco antes de responder – Si… algo

\- ¿qué tal algo más de anestesia?

Aun sin tener que mirarle de frente, Ladybug pudo adivinar la mirada coqueta que el chico tenía en ese momento, aun así, no comprendió bien a que se refería _¿más?_ \- ¿qué?

El chico no respondió. Pero un segundo después Ladybug sintió como su mano derecha era delicadamente tomada por la mano enguantada de su compañero

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleró, al recordar lo que Chat había dicho:

" _si logro mover una de mis manos, será por algo realmente importante"_

Sin embargo, el volver a ver sus manos unidas le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante miles y miles de recuerdos que asaltaron su mente.

\- Ladybug… ¿vas a decirme que ocurre?

La chica mantenía sus ojos en sus manos unidas… ¿Qué podía decirle?

¿ _"Extrañaba esto"?_ ¡No! No podía decírselo, además…

Ladybug frunció el ceño al recordar a cierta heroína en traje de rayas que seguro no tardaría en aparecer… E interrumpir

\- ¿Ladybug?... _Bichito_

Y eso la acabó - ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Exclamó la chica apretando los puños – _Seguro no tarda en llegar –_ murmuró

Chat se desconcertó de nuevo – ¿Si quiera se de quien hablas mi lady?

Ella suspiró frustrada ¿hablaba enserio? ¿De verdad no lo sabía? ¿se le olvidaban fácilmente las cosas, o que?

" _Se te olvido mirarme con el brillo de tus ojos…"_

" _Se te olvido mi mano al caminar"_

" _Se te olvido que siempre me juraste estar conmigo…Parece que no quieres recordar…"_

– Tú bien lo sabes – exclamó - ¡Tú reina!

\- ¿Mi… _qué_?... - Chat Noir permaneció callado unos segundos, entendiendo lo que le decía… o al menos intentando hacerlo - ¿nuestra nueva compañera?

\- ¡Sí! ¡ _Tú_ nueva compañera!... Se llevan muy bien ¿no? Ya hasta hacen las patrullas juntos

" _¿patrullar… juntos?"_ analizó Chat Noir ¿a qué se refería?... – Mi lady, permíteme recordarte que se suponía que anoche la patrulla la haríamos tu y yo

\- Si… ¡ _También yo lo supuse! –_ respondió de nuevo con _ese_ tono de voz

 _Ese tono de voz_ … Adrien, detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir, rememoró en su mente todo lo que había escuchado ese día, tanto en la escuela como de parte de su kwami

" _Haber que piensa Ladybug ahora que Chat Noir ha decidido cambar de bichito" (Kim)_

" _¿Tu respuesta no estará en cierta Abeja Reina?" (Plaga)_

¡No! Se dijo asi mismo, eso no podía ser cierto

" _Entonces ¿Qué palabra quieres usar? ¿Desplazada? (Plaga)_

" _¡rayos!"_ se golpeó mentalmente… _Ladybug_ ¿habrá escuchado también comentarios como esos? _no se había creído todos aquellos comentarios ¿cierto?_ Ella sabía que él no tenía corazón para nadie más ¿lo sabía, no? No era por eso que parecía estar enojada con él…

\- Ladybug…

\- Ya no te preocupes Chat Noir… seguro no tarda en aparecer

\- Ladybug ¿Qué estás..?

\- Se llevan muy bien ustedes dos ¿no?... hacen un excelente equipo… en cuanto aparezca nos liberara y podrán derrotar al akuma y después irse a alguna velada ¡o yo que se…!

Mientras la escuchaba, Adrien recordó el último comentario de Plaga _¿no has descuidado algo últimamente?_

Adrien continuaba escuchando con atención _"No… no podía ser cierto"_ Pero tenía que asegurarse - Sabes que debemos ser amables cuando tenemos un nuevo integrante en el equipo

 _\- Vaya que lo has sido_ – murmuró, lo bastante alto para que su compañero escuchara

 _\- ¡Si te molesto! –_ concluyó Adrien también en un susurro audible, mas hablando consigo mismo

 _\- ¡claro que no!_ – respondió Ladybug - ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó al sentir que el chico comenzaba a moverse

\- De acuerdo – respondió Chat Noir, aunque parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo – Si estas molesta conmigo… supongo que no tengo mucho que perder

Ladybug se desconcertó por lo que dijo su compañero, pero salió de dudas cuando vio de reojo como con suma facilidad su compañero se incorporaba y liberaba sus manos, para enseguida liberar por completo sus ataduras

\- ¡Todo este tiempo, PODÍAS MOVERTE! – exclamó Ladybug indignada

Escucha, pensé que de otra forma no me escucharías… pero como dije… no tengo mucho que perder… mis disculpas mi lady – concluyó con una rápida reverencia y enseguida,

Sin darle tiempo para nada, ni siquiera de responderle, en un rápido movimiento Chat Noir la tomó por la cintura y su otra mano cubrió sus ojos, impidiendo su vista

\- ¡Chat! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

El chico la ignoro, Ladybug por mucho que luchara no pudo soltarse, solo sintió, sin poder ver nada, como su compañero comenzaba a avanzar por los tejados en quien sabe cuál dirección

\- ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!

.

.

.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Suéltame ahora!

Decía Ladybug mientras luchaba contra el fuerte agarre de su compañero.

Seguía sin poder ver nada, solo sintió como su compañero amenoraba su paso al tiempo que sentía una suave brisa golpeaba sus rostros, podía jurar que esa brisa llevaba pequeñas gotas de agua

Chat Noir por su parte, una vez llegando a su destino, no debatió más contra ella. Al sentir entonces que el agarre en su cintura disminuía, Ladybug aprovecho y lo deshizo por completo - ¡Dije que me sueltes! – añadió apartando la mano que cubría sus ojos, dispuesta a reclamar a su compañero por su atrevimiento pero al tener libre sus ojos… No pudo decirle nada… la vista que tenía ante sí, se lo impidió

A Ladybug se le fue el aliento por segunda vez aquella noche al igual que su agitado corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, o con detenerse

Chat Noir a sus espaldas, sonrió complacido por la expresión que la chica tenía.

Conforme contemplaba aquello, poco a poco una sonrisa maravillada se fue dibujando en el rostro de Ladybug, quien avanzó por ese hermoso lugar con pasos lentos, como si se tratara de un espejismo que se desvanecería al menor contacto

Estaban alejados de la ciudad, era obvio, sabía que Paris era fascinante pero jamás se imaginó que un sintió como ese pudiera existir y que permaneciera oculto de la gente. Estaban en una especie de balcón que había sido cuidadosamente ubicado en aquel lugar, a fin de tener de frente la maravillosa vista de una hermosa cascada… parecía tan cercana que podían tocarla y aun así, era una distancia bastante prudente… El sonido producido por la caída del agua era relajante

Y eso no era todo… la ubicación del balcón era perfecta, no solo permitía ver con claridad la cascada sino que daba una perfecta vista del cielo nocturno, y además, quedaba rodeado por varias mini cascadas la cuales podías tocar con solo alargar la mano

El balcón, y las pequeñas luces que rodeaban las pequeñas caídas de agua brindándoles color y una visión mucho más hermosa, eran la única señal de que ese sitió había sido tocado por la mano de un ser humano

Ladybug buscó con la vista a su compañero y le encontró recostado contra una de las paredes de ese sitio, mirándole con una sonrisa sincera y ¿ _fascinada_?... Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una tranquilidad de la que pronto se vio contagiada – Chat… Esto… esto es… magnífico ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?

El chico le sonrió – Bienvenida al paraíso oculto de Paris mi Lady

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, bajo la vista un poco apenada al recordar que pretendía reclamarle – Yo… No tenía idea de que existiera este lugar – añadió girándose en dirección a la cascada

El chico sonrió y caminó acercándose a ella – Nadie la tiene – respondió ganado por completo su atención – en realidad, somos relativamente pocos los que conocemos la ubicación de este sitio

Ambos se acercaron al barandal del balcón y se recostaron contra este. Ladybug no pudo resistir la tentación de alargar una de sus manos y tocar una de esas pequeñas cascadas que los rodeaban

Mi mamá solía venir en compañía de mi padre… yo vine por primera vez junto con ella hace años… cuando era niño – relataba Chat con un tono como si estuviera compartiendo un gran secreto… y de hecho, así era – Fue hasta que recibí el miraculous que pude volver… - añadió bajando la vista y dándole la espalda a la cascada, recostándose de espaldas en el balcón… y reveló el auténtico secreto - Pero yo nunca había invitado a nadie

Ladybug sintió como su corazón se encogía ante esa revelación, un escalofrió le recorrió y tuvo que luchar de nuevo contra ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar… Era la única chica con la que Chat Noir había compartido ese sitio… sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración

\- ¿por qué no? – atinó a preguntar a pesar de que era una pregunta obvia

\- Digamos que…estaba… esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo… Te lo dije, no había vuelto aquí… en años

Ladybug tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a concentrarse y no prestar atención a sus emociones… sobre todo al recordar, cuál era el verdadero tema esa noche… en ese instante, la sonrisa de Ladybug se afectó y alejó su mano de la pequeña cascada

La heroína también bajo la vista e imitó la postura de su compañero, mientras encogía un poco los hombros – Si… es sin duda un lugar tan especial para ti…

\- Lo es… - añadió al instante - no tienes idea de cuanto

\- En ese caso – decía sin mirarle a los ojos, mantenía la vista en el suelo del lugar – debiste traer a alguien especial entonces, alguien a… a quien quieras mucho o…

\- Lo sé –dijo Chat Noir – fue lo que hice - _"Estoy con la chica más especial para mi"_ se moría por añadirle

\- Sabes de hablo – repuso enseguida la chica - ¡me refiero!... A alguien como… tu mejor amiga o… tu novia o…

\- Si… - respondió Chat alborotando su cabello algo ¿nervioso? – bueno, esa era la idea pero… Te prometo que cuando me aceptes te volveré a traer

Lo decía enserio, ella lo sabía y de nuevo se quedó sin habla, en otras palabras estaba diciendo que planeaba invitarla a ese lugar cuando fueran novios… No sabía que responder _¿Por qué su corazón tenía que estar tan acelerado?_ No lo entendía… pero no le permitía pensar, mucho menos con esos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta intensidad… como intentando decirle algo sin palabras

\- Ladybug… - comenzó a decirle

De nuevo su voz tenía ese toque de seriedad que pocas veces escuchaba en él, pero al mismo tiempo había… ¿ternura?

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza y en un intento por despejar su mente le dijo lo primero que se le vino a su mente – Nunca me dijiste sobre el promocional para el que hiciste de modelo…

Los ojos de Chat Noir ahora mostraron sorpresa… ¿había dicho modelo? Sin embargo, pudo quedarse tranquilo al terminar de escucharla

\- Ese para promocionar la próxima festividad

\- Lo se… la verdad con todo esto de los últimos akumas y las nuevas compañeras apenas si hemos podido hablar… Lo siento

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó ella viéndole a los ojos desconcertada por esa inesperada disculpa

\- Si sin querer te he dejado de lado estos días… - el chico suspiró de nuevo – fue muy cruel de mi parte… Soy un pésimo compañero Ladybug, en verdad nunca fue mí…

\- ¡No! - exclamó ella, el volvió a mirarla con atención – yo lo siento… me refiero a que… - suspiró – Tal vez, nunca lo había pensado mucho pero, es lo más normal… que con o sin la máscara tengas… otros amigos… Quizá, sin querer me tomé muy enserio aquello de que Ladybug es la única chica que existe para Chat Noir ¡Me refiero! – exclamó intentando corregirse – A que… - decía nerviosa, no encontrando las palabras correctas que no se mal interpretaran – Estaba habituada a que sólo fuéramos tu y yo en el equipo

\- ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Qué… tú y Queen bee… parece que se han llevado muy bien ¿no?

\- Si… bueno – respondió de nuevo alborotando su cabello

\- En verdad – añadió Ladybug recobrando el tono serio, pero esta vez sincero – pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida… algo especial sin duda

\- ¿especial? – añadió Chat Noir – Te refieres a algo como ¿" _único_ " o " _exclusivo_ "? ¿no te refieres mas a…? ¿ _sencill_ o? – sugirió Chat Noir – o ¿ _natura_ l?

\- ¿no es igual?... digo, en verdad debe ser así para que tengan ese trato como si de verdad se conocieran de siempre… Algo…

\- Algo fácil

\- Si y…

\- Sencillo

\- Exacto como con…

\- ¿una hermana?... _"Familiaridad_ "… Entonces será ¿el término que buscas? – sugirió de nuevo el héroe

\- ¿qué? – dijo la heroína en tono incrédulo _¿una hermana?_ Bueno, eso explicaba tanta familiaridad entre ellos pero…

\- Podríamos decir que… Queen bee me recuerda mucho a, una amiga de la infancia… o una hermana menor. Fue la única amiga que tuve cuando…

\- ¡Espera, espera! – exclamó Ladybug interrumpiendo sin prestar mucha atención a lo último que dijo – ustedes ¿qué…? ¿No ella misma te invitó a salir?

\- ¿qué? ¿a salir? ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

El desconcierto del chico era real, no podía negarlo pero entonces… - La noche que patrullaron juntos… ¿no te lo pidió?

Chat se rió como si lo que ella estuviera diciendo fuera algún chiste - ¿Qué?... Mi lady debes ver menos programación sobre celebridades… No – respondió – Ella solo me pidió que le ayudara con algo de práctica para ser más hábil en futuras batallas y no tener que retrasarnos de nuevo

De inmediato, a Ladybug se le vino a la mente la escena de la noche anterior, donde su compañero y la chica nueva parecían estar "combatiendo" entre ellos mismos sobre los tejados. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante lo evidente – Entonces… ¿si era una clase? – murmuró encogiendo un poco los hombros esta vez con expresión de inocencia

Ladybug quería golpearse _¡Me siento como una tonta!_ Pensaba, pues analizando los comentarios de la chica, nunca había afirmado que tuviera algo con su compañero… hablaba de posibilidades _¿te molestaría si lo invitara a salir_? Mas nunca lo había hecho… _¿no te molesta la idea de que tenga otro "bichito"?_

\- Entonces – dijo titubeando – ¿Cómo tu amiga de la infancia?

\- Si

 _\- Eso explica muchas cosas –_ murmuró Ladybug aun sintiendo ganas de golpearse

Y supo lo que se le avecinaba cuando todo rastro de seriedad desapareció del rostro de su compañero y una coqueta, burlona y radiante sonrisa apareció junto con su picara mirada – De manera que no tenías que ponerte celosa mi lady

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡yo no…!

\- No tienes de que preocuparte

\- ¡Pero yo…!

\- Aquí entre nos, no me gusta mucho el amarillo

\- ¡Chat!

\- Me gusta más el rojo

\- ¡Chat!

\- Combina mejor con el negro

\- ¡basta! – exclamó dándole un golpe no muy fuerte en el costado

¡AUCH! / ¡AUCH! – exclamaron al mismo

\- ¿y eso por qué? – dijo Chat aun sintiendo algo de dolor

\- ¡Por traerme amordazada hasta aquí! – murmuró Ladybug entre dientes mientras movía su mano derecha… con ella lo había golpeado olvidando que la tenía lastimada

\- Vaya, que te dolió más a ti que a mí – bromeó pero al instante levanto ambas manos en señal de paz por la mirada que ella le dirigió – Lo siento, déjame ver – dijo tomando su mano lastimada con cuidado entre las suyas

\- No te preocupes… estoy

 _Vaya que estabas necia_ – murmuró Chat Noir al ver que incluso parte de la tela del traje se había rasgado. Sin darle a tiempo a protestar Chats saco una venda de uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Ladybug lo miro sorprendida

 _\- ¿venias preparado_? – El chico se limitó a sonreírle mientras envolvía su mano con la venda con extremo cuidado

La mirada de Ladybug iba de entre sus manos tomando las suyas, y el rostro de su compañero

La tomó por sorpresa de nuevo, cuando detuvo el vendaje para llevar su mano hasta sus labios y besó el dorso con delicadeza – Extrañaba esto – murmuró el chico retomando la tarea de vendarla – Es extraño… nos hemos visto a diario y aun así siento que…

\- No nos hemos visto en semanas – complemento Ladybug

Sus ojos se conectaron unos segundos, y luego Chat volvió a mirar su mano para terminar de vendarla

\- Es increíble este lugar – comentó la chica fijando su atención en la hermosa cascada que tenían frente a ellos

Se perdió un momento mirándola, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que su mano estuvo completamente vendada y por lo mismo, la tomó por sorpresa su compañero cuando paso una de sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo hasta el, en un abrazo

\- Ladybug… no importa lo que pase – susurró a su oído, erizando un poco su piel – Nadie… te quitara el lugar que tienes en mi corazón… y bien sabes cuál es

Ladybug se quedó sin habla ¿Qué podía responderle? ¡Estaba estática! Aun asi los brazos de su compañero seguían a su alrededor.

Sintió una especie de _deja vu,_ de pronto tuvo la impresión de que alguien llegaría e interrumpiría de nuevo… y entonces cayó en cuenta de la verdad… Nadie interrumpiría, porque nadie conocía ese lugar, solo su compañero y la había elegido a ella para compartirlo… y con eso, le había dicho sin palabras que _"especial"_ era ella para él…

 _\- Te extrañaba_ – susurró Chat Noir afianzando aún más su abrazo

 _¿Y ella lo había extrañado_?Sin decir nada, por fin respondió a su abrazó y también cruzó sus brazos alrededor del chico, sin atreverse a aceptar en voz alta, que lo había extrañado más de lo que quisiera admitir

¡Claro que lo había extrañado! Era su compañero… eran amigos… eran un equipo… no había otra razón… ¿cierto? Y su corazón en ese momento no estaba alborotado por tener los brazos del chico rodeándola, no estaba feliz por descubrir que nadie le quitaría el lugar que tiene en el corazón de ese chico

 _Lo quería… No lo quería… ¿había algo más?...algo como…_

\- Por cierto, mi lady – dijo Chat Noir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, cosa que ella agradeció

\- ¿si, gatito?

\- ¿Anoche mencionaste acaso algo sobre unas entradas?

Ladybug se tensó de inmediato al recordar el destino que esas entradas habían tenido y de nuevo sintió que quería patearse a sí misma

Y entonces, algo más volvió a su mente

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó alarmada apartándole de golpe - ¡el akuma!

.

.

.

Lo más rápido que pudieron ambos súper héroes regresaron a la ciudad al recordar que había un peligroso villano amenazando la seguridad de la gente, y quien sabe cuánto daño había hecho a esas alturas

\- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Ladybug al ver de lejos al akuma y toda la destrucción que había en la ciudad - ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras de irnos sin haber purificado el akuma?

\- No te convencí mi lady – respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa de orgullo, al recordar que en realidad, si lo hubiera intentado, jamás la hubiera convencido

La enorme silueta de _Sensei_ como se hacía llamar el villano, avanzaba por la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, sin dejar de reclamar una y otra vez por la presencia de los héroes

En uno de sus fuertes y destructivos ataques, el akuma acabó destruyendo una plaza comercial que no pasó desapercibida para el chico súper héroe – Vaya… ahora sí que nadie podrá ir al estreno –señalando que el akuma había destruido uno de los mejores cines de la ciudad

Ladybug volvió a golpearse mentalmente, suplicando al volver a casa, poder encontrar las entradas… pero ese no era el tema ahora

\- Si podrán… - aunque le gustaría decir _"podremos"_ – en cuanto tu y yo lo venzamos

Chat asintió con decisión - ¿Dónde estará el akuma?

\- En el letrero – respondió Ladybug con seguridad - Gano contra otro experto pero este negó a entregarle el letrero de su dojo o como se llame, eso le molesto…

\- ¿entregar el letrero? – murmuró Chat Noir – Eso suena chapado a la antigua – añadió pensativo, pues creía recordar conocer solo a una persona que tuviera esa costumbre

Entonces busco con la mirada al súper villano, su apariencia estaba distorsionada dado que estaba akumizado pero… ¿ _podía reconocerlo?_ \- ¿sensei Lawrence?

\- ¿lo conoces?

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicártelo mi lady! Mejor nos damos prisa o acabara con toda la ciudad

Ladybug no comprendió muy bien, pero siguió a su compañero lo más rápido que podía

\- Si el akuma está en el letrero entonces…

\- Un golpe cualquiera no funcionara…- explicó Ladybug - Es necesario tu Cataclismo

\- ¿ya lo sabias? – la chica asintió _¿ósea que si intentaba pelear contra él?_ Chat suspiro, ya sabía que su compañera era muy necia

\- No perdamos tiempo

\- ¡espera gatito! – dijo Ladybug – al acercarnos para liberar el akuma nos atacará lanzándonos miles de esos letreros, no podremos…

\- Acercarnos – complemento el chico – tenemos que hacerlo de otra forma… ¿qué tal algo de tu magia?

Ladybug asintió - ¡Amuleto Encantado!

Fue una sorpresa reconocer el objeto que su hechizo le brindó pues ya lo habían visto antes - ¿unas esposas?... pero ¿Cómo? – Ladybug miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal, pero no había nada

\- Son para nosotros – dijo Chat Noir

\- ¡chat! No es momento de…

\- ¡lo digo enserio! – respondió tomando una de dichas esposas y asegurándola alrededor de su mano izquierda – Tu mano derecha esta lastimada, no podrás usarla… Confía en mi esta vez

Ladybug lo considero un momento, no entendía muy bien lo que su compañero intentaba decirle, pero si realmente el conocía a la persona akumatizada entonces tal vez sabría cómo derrotarlo

Sin pensarlo más, Ladybug aseguró la otra esposa en su mano derecha y por fin comprendió el plan…

Ambos avanzaron hasta quedar frente a frente contra _sensei_ y después de unos cuentos comentarios provocadores, el villano no tardó en usar su ataque especial y miles de letreros de madera los amenazaron

\- ¡Ahora! – dijeron a la vez

Ambos dieron un saltó y en el aire comenzaron a girar, cada vuelta representaba un golpe contra cada uno de esos letreros sin que estos les hicieran daño… Era cierto, por separado jamás lo hubieran logrado, mucho menos si Ladybug tenía mal una de sus manos… El plan fue sencillo, mientras Chat golpeaba presisamente con la derecha ella bloqueaba con su mano buena. De esa manera avanzaron hasta llegar al auténtico letrero

¡Cataclismo!

.

.

¡Miraculous Ladybug!

El akuma fue liberado, y el poder de la heroína devolvía a la normalidad todos los destrozos que había causado el villano quien también volvía a la normalidad, dejando a un hombre vestido en gi de entrenamiento en color negro y una banda alrededor de la cabeza

\- ¿Qué me paso? – murmuró

\- ¡Ganamos! – festejaron los héroes

Ladybug estaba por acercarse al desconcertado hombre, pero se detuvo cuando este, al querer ponerse de pie, fijo su vista en su compañero quien intentó desviar la vista como si temiera que lo reconociera

\- Tu… eres...

\- ¡Chat Noir! – dijo el mismo a toda prisa - ¡Y Ladybug!... Hawk Moth lo había demonizado pero ya está a salvo

El sujeto parpadeo un par de veces queriendo recordar… No había mucho que recordar en realidad, pero había algo de lo que estaba casi seguro - ¿Tú sabias como derrotarme?

\- Bueno yo… - decía nervioso Chat Noir

\- Solo uno de mis estudiantes ha podido enfrentar ese truco – murmuró aumentando el nerviosismo en el superhéroe – uno que abandono las lecciones hace un tiempo… - añadió mirándole de reojo con sospecha

Estaba por añadir algo más cuando a sus espaldas una voz femenina le llamó - _**¡Joyce!**_

Los tres presentes buscaron con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, y esta vez fue Ladybug quien se puso notablemente nerviosa

\- ¿Edith? – murmuró el aludido

\- ¿Hardwike? – murmuró Chat Noir al reconocerla – ¿la directora de cine?

Ambos superhéroes vieron sorprendidos como ambos se reunían, como ella le hablaba con preocupación y alivió al mismo tiempo

\- ¿ellos están saliendo? – murmuraron a la par

Adrien, tras la máscara estaba más que sorprendido, jamás pensó que su antiguo maestro estuviera saliendo con una directora de cine

Un taxi apareció como por arte de magia, el experto en artes marciales subió no sin antes darle las gracias al dúo de héroes por su ayuda y una última mirada de sospecha para el chico rubio

Ella, estaba por seguirlo, pero antes de eso, se giró para decir algo que dejo todavía más sorprendido al héroe

\- Ladybug una vez ¡muchas gracias!... Suplico de nuevo aceptes mi invitación… creo que es obvio a quien invitaras

La chica se encogió de hombros y nerviosa se limitó a despedirse de ellos solo agitando su mano. Y disimuladamente intentó desaparecer de ahí sin que su compañero lo notara pero…

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Ladybug? – preguntó Chat Noir

\- Ehh… bueno yo…

Y como nunca, agradeció inmensamente que sus miraculous parpadearan

\- ¡uy mira la hora! – dijo la Catarina – Mejor nos vamos ¿no crees?

\- ¡espera Ladybug!... _Bichito_

La chica se frenó al escuchar eso último

\- ¿patrullamos juntos mañana?

Ladybug sonrió

\- Claro, gatito

Chat Noir la observo alejarse por los tejados mientras sonreía. Una vez que la perdió de vista la imitó decidiendo que era hora de volver a casa. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por un par de ojos azules a la distancia

\- Perfecto _amigo_ – murmuró la chica rubia antes de ella misma volver a casa

.

Ladybug avanzaba por los tejados en dirección a su hogar con el ánimo renovado, pues las palabras de su compañero aun resonaban en su mente… y aunque no lo aceptara, también estaban grabadas en su corazón

" _Nadie te quitara el lugar que tienes en mi corazón"_

Sin querer, de nuevo estuvo frente a ese promocional. El enorme poster en el que su compañero aparecía extendiendo una hermosa rosa roja y el slogan que decía:

" _ **¿Quién será la afortunada acreedora de la rosa roja?"**_

Aun no entendía bien de que iba ese nuevo día festivo, pero una parte de ella se preguntó, si ella recibiría una de parte de su compañero

.

.

Mientras tanto, por la ventana de la mas lujosa mansión del hotel del alcalde de Paris, la nueva súper heroína dejaba ir su transformación

Al hacerlo, su kwami, Pollen, la miro muy sorprendido

\- Chloe… ¿acaso has…?

\- Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas – respondió en tono orgulloso - ¡Eh hecho algo amable!

Su kwami la miro sorprendido de nuevo, quizá en apariencia lo que había estado haciendo era todo menos amable pero el ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos verdes de Chat Noir, demostraba lo contrario

Y aunque no sabía la razón, eso la hacía sentir bien consigo misma

\- Que buena persona soy – volvió a decir la chica orgullosa, aunque su kwami se percató de que su portadora, discretamente miraba en dirección a la foto de su amigo, el súper modelo de cabello rubio - ¿lo ves? – murmuró como si quisiera decírselo en persona

Extrañaba ver brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo… por eso se había esforzado en verlo de nuevo, al menos atreves los de Chat Noir…

Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo ocultar que haber convivido con el súper héroe le llenó de nostalgia, pues algo había en ese chico, que en realidad, le hacía recordar los felices tiempos que pasaba con Adrien hacia años… cuando eran niños

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Tikki observaba con cierta preocupación pero diversión al mismo tiempo, como la habitación de su portadora se convertía en un completo desastre conforme la chica movía, arrojaba y lanzaba cosas por todas partes mientras en el suelo, intentaba de encontrar algo…

La kwami por fin, soltó una risita

\- ¡Tikki! – reclamó la portadora - ¿qué? ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? _"Gatito, tenía un par de súper pases VIP para ver la película juntos y además visitar la nueva grabación pero estaba yo tan celosa por tú causa que acabe arrojándolas a la basura"_ ¿loco cierto?... – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par tras haberse escuchado a si misma - ¡Dime que nadie escuchó eso!

* * *

 _¿Las encontrara? ¿de que ira esa nueva celebración? ¿quien se ganara la rosa roja del mismísimo Chat Noir?_

No se pierdan la secuela de esta historia

.

 _ **¿Y SI LAS FLORES PUDIERAN HABLAR?**_

PROXIMAMENTE

* * *

N/A: entonces ¿qué tal? ¿un review? ¿les gustó? ¿alguien a la espera de esa secuela? Bueno, ya han visto el título, estoy realmente muy ansiosa por publicar esa historia y esperó traerselas muy pronto

Este fic, termino, pero no la historia... ¿de verdad creyeron que Ladybug iba a aceptar todo asi de fácil? ¿Y Queen bee? Dejenme decirles que esta no fue su última participación... " _I won't say i'm in love_ " va a volver a escucharse y estos dos nuevos OC también van a volver... ¿quieren un spoiler mas?

Mmm... no lo se... ¿sería mega spoiler si dijera algo como " _olvida la amargura"?... ¡ups!_

Es una canción... y tendrá efecto en la trama del siguiente fic, escuchen! y veamos cuantos aciertan!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

Y gracias a todos los Favorite, Follow y los Review! Los invito a seguir la trilogía de fics hasta su final!


End file.
